The Duchess
by ellamariexx
Summary: Faced with a marriage proposal that could save her family's wealth and status, Winry is torn between what is expected of her and what is in her heart. EdxWin
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Her hand trailed gently down the railing of the grand staircase; the magnificent terrain of her dress flowing out with each step. Nothing was out of place; not the tight corset around her waist or the beautifully crafted gown on her body.

Appearances were everything and she had exceeded them tonight. Graced with her mother's beauty she was considered a fine choice. She was well breed and trained to be just what her mother desired of her.

Tonight she would meet him, the man to whom she was betrothed. Nothing said success more than marrying someone above your status. Nothing said happiness more than being trained to be obedient and mindless. Rather nothing said be a good girl more than the threats her mother held over her head. Yet her mother had failed so dismally in her tirade to make her the perfect daughter.

Winry stifled the laugh that almost escaped her perfectly composed façade. Remarkable as it might seem to others, on the inside she was nothing like that. She wanted so much more.

A careful glance out of the corner of her eye confirmed her previous thoughts. There in all his glory stood the Duke of Amestris, Roy Mustang. One look at his smug smile made her cringe with distaste. Being surrounded by men like this her whole life had taught her that she would never find comfort in such a personality.

Men like him played with the notion that women were objects of desire and molds of perfection. They were not to think or act as anything contradictory to their role as a sub servant partner to them. The blatant lie that reeked through such thoughts made her even less attracted to the men around her. How could they explain the wanderings of her mind? She was being forced to hold her thoughts and ideas as prisoners in her own head. As her mother often told her, 'Silly dreams have no place in a woman's head but as words they are the sword to her throat.'

Perhaps her mind was dysfunctional; well that wasn't a thought but rather a statement of truth. Her mind was in fact dysfunctional because the idea of marrying this well to do man could be compared to the decision to jump off a cliff. Both decisions seemed to lead to her impending death.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she watched the duke as he rounded the corner in time to graciously take her arm. A handsome gentleman with such a title should make her swoon. In fact it appeared that half the girls in the room were ready to do so; but all she wanted to do was scream.

His voice was rough with power but was laced with charisma that made her skin crawl. "My lady your mother did not do you justice. She said you were a fine young woman, but she did not mention your incredible beauty."

Something told her this should make her blush or faint, but all she wanted to do was run. The painful restriction of her corset made a mockery of her thoughts on running. Her mother must be beside herself with the duke's obvious interest and desire for her as he held onto her arm.

Such years of training under her mothers guidance had her mouth captivated before her thoughts could reach it. The words came out a symphonic twist of pose and sweetness. "Why you are too kind dear sir."

He motioned to the dance floor, "Shall we?"

It wasn't a question because she was sure he never dreamed in a million years that anyone would ever answer with anything but yes.

Her head nodded as she followed him in a graceful glide over the shiny marble floor. The scene before her eyes unfolded with a bleak despair. The empty expressions and the false happiness along with the soft rumors followed by the knowing smiles were smothering. All of it whirled around her in one sickening prison of fate. Winry felt the blood flow out of her face as he spun her around in a dizzying spectrum of colors and dancers. At least the music could cancel out the need for them to speak. In order to keep her silent rebellion a secret she knew she had to avoid conversation as much as possible. Her mother had made it clear just what was at stake. Their lives rested on this one man, he had the power to either make or break them.

One glance at her mother was enough to confirm her suspicions. Once she was married and had produced a male heir she was confident that her mothers love for her would return. More than ever she did not want to think of what kind of future awaited her. All that was expected of her in this life was to marry this man and give birth to a son. After that she could fall off the face of the earth and no one would care. She half believed that even her own son might claim she had accomplished her duty in life.

Minutes turned into hours and soon enough the duke had taken to playing cards and drinking leaving her for the first time that night. The girls her age wasted no time as they greeted her in their half hearted brainless way. They pried about her and the duke; each smile even more fake than the one before it. The intelligent conversation she so desired seemed so far from her reach.

Rose placed the cup in her hand to her lips before speaking in a rather soft yet horrible grace. "Goodness, did you see the dress Elizabeth is wearing? Why it's practically an antique!"

Winry kept her lips closed as the girls laughed in their obnoxious simpering way. Everyone knew everyone's business and the women in this circle had filled their meaningless lives with gossip and rumors. Elizabeth was the latest target and Winry found it far from amusing. Money had become tight for the estate ever since the death of the Count Hawkeye. Personally Winry thought that the natural beauty of the woman was more appealing to look at than all of the snobs and their lavish gowns around her. Yet her mouth remained shut. One word of opposition would place her on thin ice.

Another girl stuck her nose up her eyes judging, "She is rather _old_; her prospects must have run out by now."

Winry fought to keep her mouth shut. Elizabeth was merely twenty and already they had labeled her old. Well her world did have different rules…she was seventeen and already engaged so it couldn't be helped. She had barely become a woman before she had lost her dreams.

How she had once dreamed of love and adventure was truly a mystery.

"Why Winry you have barely spoke two words tonight are you sure you're alright?"

Winry instantly put a small smile on her face to advert their attention from any rumors formulating in their minds. If word got around that she felt discontent with her engagement it could mean trouble.

"Oh no I'm just rather tired, I suppose all that dancing has worn me out."

The sympathetic nods made her uneasy. How could they not see what a blatant lie that was? If they had seen her the night before running through the forest in her dressing gown they would have know better. The smile on her face became easier to hold. If they had seen her run around like that they would have thought more about her disgrace than her stamina.

The night smoldered like the dying flames in the fireplace. As she bid each guest goodnight she felt envious. They were not bound to this prison like she was.

The men continued to drabble in their cards and their politics leaving Winry alone with her mother. Her father would surely want to hear about her performance the next day.

Before she could escape her mothers prying eyes she was cornered by the duke.

His hand grabbed hers as the smell of gin on his breath radiated between them. Mustang placed a hard kiss on her hand his eyes slightly unfocused. Winry pushed the feelings of fear down, she had to remain calm in his presence.

"I leave you with my proposal for marriage."

As if on cue Sarah came rushing forward. "Oh my duke this is wonderful!"

Roy didn't look over at Winry's mother his eyes were glued to the young woman's. "What do you say?"

The same rehearsed fake smile mirrored itself at her through his eyes. She had always dreamed of marrying the man she loved, but she had yet to feel this so called love. Everything was riding on her answer and she could think of no reason why she was worth anything other than this role.

Her voice sounded sincere and beautiful to the ears of the people around her. Yet all she heard was the resounding of defeat in her head; she would regret these words.

"I am yours."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lying under a canopy of silk Winry sat up, her chest heaving with sobs. The same nightmare, night after night had woken her yet again. Wiping away the silly tears that had fallen she let her gaze settle on the window beside her bed. The moonlight filtered through the thick glass creating an array of light across the floor. Knowing sleep would not come again she slowly slid from under the thick sheets, her eyes set on the darken skies. Carefully she cracked open the tall window to let the summer night air cool her skin. The soft lullaby of crickets trickled through the air as she closed her eyes.

The same restless spirit had been pulling her from a good night's rest for weeks. It wasn't necessarily insomnia but vivid nightmares that kept her from returning to her sleep. It was the same as before; without much thought she pulled a shawl around her shoulders and made her escape.

Peering out into the deserted hallway she felt childish as she silently snuck around corners and down the staircase. Quietly she avoided suspicion by making her way through the servant's quarters and out the back door.

Once she was outside she let her bare feet sink luxuriously into the damp grass her legs aching for use. Taking a deep breath of fresh air she felt a thrill of excitement and adrenaline run through her as she darted forward. As if on some wild chase she ran through the scattered trees until she found herself completely submerged into the green forest. It was an exhilarating feeling to run so breathlessly without any restraint. Slowing to a walk she mentally scolded herself as she caught sight of her current state. A splattering of dirt and grass littered her once pristine white nightgown. One touch to her hair revealed an array of different leaves that had intertwined themselves into her long locks.

Something about being deep in the forest calmed her. A normal girl her age would be frightened by the dark forest that surrounded her, but she wasn't scared. Her nightmares held far worse things than the dark of night.

The scenery wasn't much to look at in the shadow of the moon, but the peace and freedom were enough to lure her back. Instinct pulled her down the familiar path until she was on the shore of a small lake. With a quick glance around she shrugged off any inhibitions that lingered in her thoughts. What a beautiful scandal it was to swim at night by herself. She could imagine the look of horror on her mother's face if she knew this had been occurring almost as frequently as her nightmares. With a confidence of willpower she placed the shawl onto a fallen tree trunk along with her nightgown. Before the cold could really hit her she wadded out into the midnight blue water.

The water, as expected, was much warmer than the air. The warmth relaxed her muscles and set her at ease. When she was out far enough she dived under the surface, the most perfect remedy to her nerves and discontent. She gazed up at the stars above as she floated on the surface. It was remarkable that she could feel so much more at ease naked in the water than she ever could under several layers of dress in public.

She needed to get this rebellion out of her before she made a mistake. Winry squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out her fight with her parents. They weren't completely horrid; in fact she had always loved them. It just seemed that somewhere between the play filled days of her adolescence and growing up they had lost their love for her. She could see it in their eyes. All conversations revolved around her prospects and her mistakes.

After the ball they had given her what was surely a well thought out talk. Yet nowhere in their little discussion did her well being come into play. It was one thing to be thought of as a bidding tool, it was another to be treated like one.

-----

"_Winry my darling girl, please sit."_

_Winry eyed her father for a moment before sitting before him. _

_His face broke into a grin as he stared at her from across his desk. "I hear we have a wedding on our hands as soon as you turn eighteen."_

_Even if this is what she expected she couldn't contain the horrible fear that had bubbled up within her. She would be sent away to live with a man she hardly knew. The bitterness finally flowed from her lips in one crude statement. "Why wait father…why not send me away tonight?"_

_The sarcasm seemed to evade her father, but she knew her mother wasn't fooled. The scandalized huff that came from behind her was far too obvious._

_A deep and steady laugh came from her father as he sat back in his chair, "My dear you must remember your manners. First there must be a proper wedding before you are to move away." he added naturally._

_Her mother placed a firm hand on her shoulder as if to warn her. "I trust you will do all that is in your power to please the duke. You mustn't forget your manners in front of him. If this marriage should fail…"_

_Winry stood up quickly her head bowed towards her father. "Yes I understand mother. Please excuse me father…mother."_

_It was excruciating to walk delicately from the room when she wanted to bolt._

_Once inside the walls of her room she sat in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection. What would happen when her hair lost its luster and her skin wrinkled with age? What would be left of her when her beauty was gone? Certainly she would no longer hold any value. What was left of her but a title when the years had stripped away all else? Wasn't the duke of Amestris only marrying her for her looks and her status? Would he have her head like those poor women of old? She had heard the stories of wives who had mysteriously died only to be replaced by a young beauty._

_The door to her room opened slowly revealing her mother. Her mother's presence was not surprising, especially after her little performance in front of her father. Winry didn't turn around as she stared at her mother's reflection._

_Her mother began to undo her hair piece with harsh and quick movements. Winry bit her lip to escape the pain._

"_You cannot have these flaws Winry. These outbursts and your sullen looks will not do. No man will take a sharp tongued woman to be their bride."_

"_Yes mother." she recited in a dead voice._

_She wasn't sure if it was the flickering of the candles or her own throbbing head, but she could have sworn she saw tears in her mother's eyes._

"_This is for the best darling. Once you are married and have a son you will thank me."_

----

Winry emerged from the water and dressed slowly. It would be light out soon and she couldn't have her mother taking away the only thing that was keeping her sane. She hardly remembered the walk back to the mansion, only the feelings of dread.

Back in her room Winry stared out the window as morning finally graced the sky. With a startle she heard her chamber maids arrive outside her door. Her only companions in this place were about the only ones to have noticed her nightly endeavors. They smiled at her wet hair and even chuckled at the leaves that still managed to linger. She was rather attached to her chamber maids Gracia and her daughter Elysia.

The door opened revealing an old woman and her teenage daughter. The old woman was particularly jubilant this morning as she helped her into the tight corset. "Miss Winry we heard the wonderful news of your engagement!"

Elysia nodded her head in agreement, "You will make a lovely duchess."

The older women's smile faded for a moment, "Although I must say the manor will be rather dull without you around." She gave her a knowing wink, "I daresay the night will miss your company as well."

Winry blushed a deep red under their knowing looks. "Well I will miss you most."

Gracia sighed in happiness, "You are such a sight in blue."

Winry turned around catching sight of the deep blue material. Their surprised faces caught her suspicions. "What's the occasion?"

"Have you not heard? Your parents have invited the young politician and his brother to stay at the manor." Elysia remarked in surprise.

Winry felt thwarted. With guests in the manor her little nighttime adventures would have to stop…well she would have to be much more cautious. About to exit her room she turned and gave Gracia a hug. She had been acting strange as of late and these were the last two people she wished to be rude to. The two seemed flabbergasted at her actions. Winry smiled kindly at them; they had always been so good to her. "Thank you…for everything."

Gracia stood up a little straighter, "You're more than welcome my dear. Now go on, they're waiting for you!"

Walking into the main room Winry spotted the two guests sitting with her father. A small blush came across her face as she noticed how young and handsome they both were. When she thought of politicians she could only recall the baldings of age.

Her father spotted her quickly and rose to his feet. "Ah here she is my daughter Winry."

The two men stood their heads slightly bowed as they murmured their pleasantries.

Winry held out her hand to the man closest to her. His kind eyes set her at ease as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "Alphonse Elric, it's a pleasure."

She nodded her head and offered her hand to the second man. She wished she had composed herself better, once he locked his amber eyes on hers she felt completely unhinged.

Although the brothers looked quite similar she found this man to be striking and dangerously intriguing. His voice came out rougher than his brothers.

"Edward Elric."

Her hand tingled where his lips touched her skin. She had never had this reaction before, it was terribly confusing. Winry's father cleared his throat obviously noting how Edwards's lips had lingered on his daughter's skin. "Please be a dear and grab us some tea."

Winry nodded her head, "Of course father." She nodded politely in the brother's direction before exiting the room. Once she was free of their stares she placed her hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. This weird feeling…just what did this mean?


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Truth wasn't her friend at the moment. Truth was at her wits end; truth was making her life harder than it should be. She would be the duchess of Amestris in a few months' time. She should be filled with the joy and anticipation for a comfortable life of wealth. Her future had been set in stone and she was in no position to reject it.

So why was everything crumbling apart in an avalanche of questions and doubt? Why was she so against the promise she had given? Her life was laid out in a straight line of easy decisions that had but one right answer…right?

Dinner would prove to be a test to her promise. An engaged women she should have eyes only for her future husband. Yet here she was sitting across from Edward Elric, with her eyes telling her so much more. His words were more powerful than any voice, and his presence was nothing she could forget. Her eyes caught the way his forehead crinkled when he was thoughtful and the dimples that appeared right before he laughed. Certainly other men had these same qualities; but the way he did it was breathlessly attractive.

Her father looked amused and entertained as the two brothers spouted off their new age ideals.

"Freedom my dear sir is not freedom unless it is felt by all."

Her father furrowed his brow, "Well I would have to disagree with you on that one Alphonse. These lower classes do not have the knowledge to make such votes."

Edward was more forceful in his views and Winry felt a strange attraction to his every word.

"Well if you do not educate your people and do not extend them a voice does it not degrade your country? Civil war is breaking out everywhere because of such uprisings, are we to ignore these things and follow in their footsteps? Who are we to ignore their desires and then cry wolf when they fight back?"

Since her father seemed at a loss Winry couldn't help herself. "I agree with you Mr. Elric. Who are we to pretend that we are a free country when we bind our classes to the slums?"

If looks could possibly commit murder…she would have been dead. Her mothers stare was more piercing than any sharpened blade. A well behaved lady would have nodded her head or simply stared, but Winry could not conform. Ideas and words radiated from her with a passion she couldn't control. There was no will power in the world that could keep her from expressing the things she felt most deeply about. Restraint, especially in his presence, was nowhere to be found.

"Well I must admit these uprisings have caught my eye, I still cannot deny my personal beliefs. It just seems like a rather troublesome affair to let them be involved in the runnings of our country. Would they not be better suited to living out in these slums which they themselves have created?"

Alphonse looked troubled but kept his mouth shut. The same could not be said for is older brother. Edward shook his head, his expression modified from what she was sure he was feeling. She was sure there was more anger behind his words than his face would convey to her father. "For a moment, consider please the possibility of you being in their shoes. Would you not want to be represented? Wouldn't you want some say in what is happening and in most cases directly affecting you?"

Winry couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Finally someone was speaking with intelligence and value!

Her mother was not blind to her daughter's fixation. "Why Mr. Elric you sound as if you have experienced such things. Am I to believe that you were once a farmer?" She grinned wickedly at the silence that followed her little tirade.

"Ah now Sarah my dear you know as well as I do that their father is a good friend. Speaking of which how is dear Hoenheim?"

Both brothers seemed to stiffen slightly and exchanged a significant look that made Winry seethe with curiosity.

Alphonse cleared his throat, "Yes well if you haven't already heard I suppose it won't be long. Father is currently traveling to the new world. He is convinced that the Americas hold the key to whatever it is he is searching for."

"Ah, exciting news! I myself was rather curious about this so called city of gold and fountain of youth." He adjusted the collar of his shirt, "I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Winry who had been silent the whole time stared at Edward a silent question on her lips.

"So what keeps you here in Amestris?"

Edward met her gaze but didn't answer. She wondered if he was as lost looking at her as she was at him.

Alphonse had a smirk on his face as he glanced at his incapacitated brother. "We are not entirely sure that we _won't_ go. We just feel that we have a higher calling here so to speak."

Winry's father raised his wine glass in the air, "Ah yes, to Amestris!"

The rest of the table raised their glasses and echoed his cheer. Such a charade made Winry more confused than ever. Her father was such a mystery to her sometimes. He wished so much for the well being of their country, yet he continued to support the suppression of its people.

Her mother was a littler easier to follow. She only cared about one thing and that was reputation. Whether it meant supporting the popular opinion, wearing the latest fashion, achieving dominance in wealth, or marrying off a daughter to a man of the finest quality. Whatever it was that put her in her place was her chosen path.

Edward leaned forward towards her ever so slightly. "Miss Winry might I ask what your opinion of the Americas is?"

Winry felt caught off guard. No man at her fathers table would ask her opinion so openly.

"I think it's a wonderful place of opportunity. Although I can't say I fancy a journey over such a wide sea, I do think it would be an adventure."

She loved the way his eyes sparkled when she spoke. What a surreal feeling; most men got a glazed over look when any woman spoke. Not Edward, he actually looked engaged…perhaps even intrigued? The familiar sensation was cursing through her veins. If not for her mothers interruption she was sure she could have spent the rest of the night just staring at this man across from her.

"Ah well I am sure you gentlemen would like to talk politics. I'm afraid my daughter and I do not understand such things. If you would kindly excuse us." Her eyes were fierce, as if bating her to disagree.

Winry's face fell slightly before she remembered her father's presence. Standing up she politely bowed as the men arose as well. "It's been a pleasure gentleman. I bid you goodnight."

Her father nodded his head while Alphonse spoke his polite farewell. Edward…well Edward gave her a look that made her faint of hearted. The deep amber of his eyes was an intense pool of longing. No book in her library, no gossip from the girls and no exchange between companions could compare to this.

Just what did it all mean?

As her mother walked quickly in front of her she sensed that somehow her reaction had been wrong. The way her mother had practically dragged her away from dinner was a clear indicator that she had somehow displeased her.

Once they arrived at the door to her room her mother stopped but did not face her. Winry wondered when their relationship had deteriorated to an extent that they could not face one another.

"You should be ashamed."

So many words could have come from her mothers mouth, but ashamed?

Her mother's hands were clenched by her side, her back rigid. "It is indecent the way you are flirting with that boy. If your father had noticed…if the duke had seen..."

Sarah finally snapped, her tone coming out in a finely tuned roar. "I will not have it. Not in this household. Do you understand me?"

Flirting? She had been expecting a lecture on her voicing her opinions, but what was all this about?

"I was asked my opinion; it would have been rude to not speak."

Her mother looked scandalized, "Winry don't play coy I was not referring to your opinions. Whatever you feel for that boy it will not go anywhere. Do you understand me?"

To be honest she didn't understand. If anything she was far from understanding. Duty versus want, she knew better than to be honest with her mother. To appease her mother she bowed her head low in apology, "Yes mother."

Sarah closed her eyes before unclenching her fists. "You will do well to remember what is at stake."

Winry kept her head bowed. Once the sound of her mother's shoes had faded she entered her room.

She barely had two seconds of silence before Gracia and Elysia entered her room. They helped pull the blue dress from her frame. Frustrated, Winry felt her face burn as she thought about her mother's accusation. Had she really been flirting with him? She had heard rumors and talk when girls were considered frivolous in their behavior, but flirting? Certainly she had not done so.

"Dear are you alright? You look flushed."

Winry sighed sadly, "Oh Gracia I am so terribly lost. I don't understand what is wrong with me as of late."

Gracia looked her in the eye noticing something that obviously Winry didn't.

"It's that Elric boy isn't it? I saw the look on your face at dinner dear; you couldn't keep your eyes off him."

Her mother's words echoed through her head, "That is too bold."

Gracia put her head down, "I apologize it was not my place."

It wasn't that she didn't wish Gracia to speak of such things; it just made it harder for her to deny.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. From the moment I met him I feel as if I cannot look at him without being caught under some kind of spell."

Winry sighed again putting her hands to her head, "Oh Gracia what does it all mean?"  
The older woman had that knowing look in her eyes. "Well dear that's something you will have to figure out for yourself."

Elysia put the hair brush down on the vanity. "There, all finished. Do you need anything else Miss Winry?"

Winry shook her head, still lost in thought. "No…you may go."

A night had never come as restlessly as this one. Sleep evaded her tired eyes as she stared desperately out into the night. She needed fresh air, she needed answers.

Carefully she slid out of her room and down the shadowed hallway. Her mind was so caught up with troubles and questions that she never noticed it. She didn't notice that someone else was troubled.

She had no idea that she wouldn't be alone on her night escape.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me POTC I did steal your line! Oh I do hate when things like that slip by me!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was something about this night that made it different from the others. Never one to submit to her fears, she was thrown off by the chills that ran down her spine. Stubborn to a fault, she shrugged off her premonitions and dove into the water.

The coolness of the liquid on her skin wasn't helping the knot in her stomach. To her dissapointment she couldn't forget what was troubling her. She felt too wound up to find comfort in anything right then. Edward's handsome face and deep eyes kept popping up in her head.

Swimming out a short distance, she realized that something else was bothering her. Clearly her body was trying to get her to remember or see something that she had missed. It was as if her body was trying to tell her something that her mind had forgotten.

Still unnerved, she decided it best to follow her gut this once and go back early. Her hair heavy with water, she emerged from the lake. Looking around, she kept a careful eye out. The strange feeling that someone was watching her was feeling all too real. Trying to keep her cool she tried to ignore the rising fear in her chest. With a soft chuckle she tried to imagine her mothers face if she saw her swimming in the nude in the middle of the night.

Pulling her dressing gown over her head she froze at the sound of crunching branches. Turning swiftly to her right she stared out into the maze of trees. Silence loomed around her like a snake coiling around its prey.

Silly, it was most likely an animal. There was no need to be scared.

The lack of sleep was obviously catching up to her. What a horrible predicament; she didn't need any more problems pulling at her sanity.

Her pace quickened with each step as her instincts began to kick in. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of footsteps she knew she was being followed. Without a second glance she broke into a run. It was harder to keep pace, making her hate how utterly useless her body was to her in that moment. So much for being prime and proper; that wouldn't save her now.

Her worst fears were confirmed as her curiosity got the best of her. Taking one quick look behind her, she saw the figure getting closer. The person behind her was clearly male and by the looks of it, much faster than she was. He was gaining on her with every stride.

Distracted by her pursuer she stumbled over a tree branch on the forest floor falling to her knees. Breathing heavily she remained frozen on the ground as the footsteps stopped next to her.

She expected a murderer, a monster, perhaps her father, maybe even her mother…but amber eyes were the last thing she thought she would see.

Edward placed his hands out to help her up, the worry evident by the wrinkles in his brow. "Winry? Are you hurt?"

Flabbergasted she couldn't think logically. "Mr. Elric? You were the one following me?"

He helped her to her feet; his expression suddenly embarrassed. It took a second for her to realize just what he had seen. He continued to look sheepish as he avoided Winry's questioning gaze.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I saw you leave the manor, I suppose I thought…well I really don't know what I was thinking."

Winry scowled at his answer, "Enlighten me."

His face switched from embarrassed to resigned. "Well I thought that perhaps you were running away."

"Running away? What ever made you think that?"

His eyebrows shot up, "Well to be fair, you were running…away."

The corners of her mouth turned up with laughter. Her guard, her reputation and her pride were all useless in his presence. Not that she really had any use for pride or reputation, but the way he was able to make her feel so many things at once was making her crazy.

His expression softened as he removed a piece of moss from her hair, "I can see it in your eyes. You're not happy here."

It was like having him read out of her diary, his words were dead on. But there was something else...

"If you knew I was unhappy here, why would you follow? Why not let me run in peace?"

Edward sighed putting his hand to his forehead, "I have not the faintest idea." His voice dropped an octave as his eyes begged for understanding. "I can't explain it, but I know you are the same. You feel it too…don't you?"

She eyed him suspiciously. Her voice, against her will, came out in a breathless rush. "Feel what?"

He closed the gap between them. "It is everything…everything about you. I can not bare to look away from you. Tell me you feel it too?"

Someone was asking her what she felt, but she wasn't sure she knew. Who was she to tell him what she felt, when in reality she didn't quite understand it herself?

Looking embarrassed by his rather forward advances Edward began to back off. Shaking his head he gave her an apologetic look, "You don't have to answer that. I'm being too forward aren't I?"

Winry stared at him her mouth gaping open slightly.

Edward took her silence badly, his eyes now pleading. "Forgive me, please."

How different it was to speak to someone as if they were on equal footing. Winry shook her head firmly, speaking the truth was so easy around him. "Well seeing as I have bared all for you, I would expect you to be a little forward." The playfulness in her voice put a smile on his face, but it shocked her. She knew she had never acted like this before.

Edward chuckled as they began to walk back to the manor. "What is it about this place that makes you sneak out?"

Winry bit her lower lip; how to explain something so complicated.

"I realize how this may look, please don't misunderstand me. I know I am in a position of privilege…" Her eyes blazed with frustration, "But you have no idea how infuriating it is to be forced to act like someone else. To lie to everyone around you…to lose you're self. I suppose this is the only chance I will ever have to feel free."

"This world is not kind to people with ideals. They try to put out the fire within you before you can spread it to others. It is like that everywhere."

The rest of their walk back was left in a thoughtful silence. Such an odd man he was, she wondered how on earth he had stumbled into her life.

Once they had snuck back into the Rockbell manor he walked her to her room. Feeling rather awkward Winry placed her hand out, in an attempt at a formal goodbye. He caught her eye and chuckled but took it none the less. Placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand he never let his eyes leave hers.

"Goodnight my lady."

"Oh Mr. Elric don't be silly."

Her nerves leaving her she grinned up at him, "Good morning would be the proper statement at this hour."

"Well I would hate for you to miss you're beauty sleep, but to be fair you do not need it."

She blushed a deep red; he still had her hand in his. Noticing this, he reluctantly let it go.

"Oh and I hate being addressed as Mr. Elric…reminds me of my father. Please just call me Ed."

With that he walked down the hallway towards his room for the night.

Still reeling, Winry lay awake in her bed her heart hammering in her chest. It was all very improper and would most certainly cause her mother a heart attack. Sneaking out, having a young man see her…all of her, and then the ultimate betrayal. The worst part, she realized that her feelings for Edward were more powerful than a friendship.

She was beginning to see why her mother had been so upset with her. Every moment around him took her one step away from the duke.

* * *

A/N: I believe a thank you is in order for all of my lovely reviewers! So thank you :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Morning doves had never sounded so horrible. Shifting carefully to look into the bright light she cursed the happy singsong of those creatures that actually enjoyed this time of day. The curtains in her room had already been pushed aside by the maids. What a troublesome affair that she should have to drag herself out of bed and face the day.

Gracia took notice of her wet hair and shook her head, an amused smile playing upon her face. Despite all of the evidence however she kept her silence. Winry wondered if her harsh words the previous day had broken the respectful friendship they had shared. She cringed at the thought that she might have acted like her mother.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Good heavens child, no. What would make you say such a thing?"

Winry sighed weakly. "I have not been such a pleasure to be around as of late, admit it."

"Miss you are too kind, you do not owe me any apology. You have greater things to worry about then some silly trifle between us."

Winry grabbed her wrist to stop her from her duties. "That is where you are wrong. I do owe you an apology. Not because you are my friend, but because you deserve one."

Gracia looked deeply moved as her eyes sparkled. "Apology accepted. Now let us get you ready for your day."

Walking into the dinning room she felt her heart sink. Keeping her cool she kept walking as if she wasn't at all bothered. Standing at her presence where her mother and father, respectively. Alphonse and Edward were there as well, but it was the additional occupant who made her heart drop. Staring at her like an owner to their pet was the Duke himself, Roy Mustang.

The butler came forward quickly setting out her chair. Seated next to Roy and across from Edward, she tried to calm her racing heart. Analyzing her current situation she realized it wasn't a complete masterpiece, but it was certainly a work of art. The way the colors all clashed horrifically was certainly intriguing. At least she could say her life was far from dull.

Even though she had not submitted to her feelings towards Edward, she felt her betrayal against the duke weighing heavily on her mind. Her tongue held back several secrets that could ruin everything. Perhaps that was her plan all along, to ruin everything.

She had felt more in the past two days than in her entire being. Wasn't that enough to convince her that this wasn't some phase, that perhaps this was something grander? It wasn't as if she had never heard of love stories; they just didn't happen in her world.

The duke gave her an appreciative look that boarded lude and made her skin crawl.

"Winry, my darling you look radiant."

He was certainly a charmer and handsome in his own right. But the powerful force he exerted over her was like a storm cloud over the heavens. She chose this moment to stare at Edward, to make him understand something she had figured out.

"As always, you are too kind." She rolled her eyes emphatically, marking her words for the grand lies they were telling.

Grinning from ear to ear Edward tore his eyes from hers. The calculating look on his face was mirrored to the man next to her. He seemed to ponder this mans worth before sinking his fangs in.

Roy stared down the two brothers, still not seeing the connection between Edward and his bride to be. If he had any idea of what Winry wished in that moment a dual would have been proposed. If he had any idea that Edward would agree to her thoughts she was sure someone would loose their head.

"So what has brought you two gentlemen to this area? Why I was under the impression that you two lived quite a ways from here…in fact I heard that you are bound for the Americas."

Alphonse seemed to grab at the opportunity to rebuttal. Winry had a feeling this was to prevent his brother from speaking without thinking.

"Yes that is true, we are leaving for America. It is just a matter of when."

The duke rested his chin on his fist his face reading arrogant. "Well forgive me for being rude, but what brings you here?"

As usual Winry noticed her father wasn't truly paying attention and her mother looked like she was ready to strangle something. When things did not happen in perfect manners she knew it sent her mother over the edge. Her education was limited to acting; she had no idea what to make of reality.

Edward appeared calm and collected on the exterior, but his words carried a flair of defiance. "Well if you didn't want to be rude, why ask?"

Sarah laughed nervously from the side, her eyes warning, "Oh gentlemen let us not quarrel."

Mustang upturned his nose on the Elric brothers, "Nonsense, as it were, I was just interested in what thier intentions are. I didn't mean to pry."

Edward sat forward as if to challenge the Duke, "We were out this way to see a performance as it were. Since the Rockbell manor is situated perfectly between us and our destination we decided to visit."

The duke made a rather rude noise but was interrupting from any further conversation by one of the butlers. "Excuse me; an urgent messenger awaits you outside sir."

Mustang's temper rolled across the room like fog over water. Without excusing himself he left the room at once. Tensions running high Winry excused herself from the table, making sure to exit opposite of her fiancé. She shouldn't have been surprised to find her mother had followed suit.

Once they were alone in the hallway she knew the lecture would come.

"I am not as stupid as you think I am Winry. Are you really going to continue this behavior with the duke sitting right next to you?"

The muffled sounds of voices traveling from the dinning room seemed to have an effect on her mothers rant as she lowered her voice. "Why will not listen to reason? Those boys are leaving in few months, there is no future there."

A troubled excuse for a laugh left her lips as she stared at her mother, "You think that bothers me? I will end up as some mans object while he goes off with other women. I will be at the mercy of bearing children and praying for an heir. I am sorry mother but I do not fancy the idea of turning into you."

A loud slap echoed through the hallway as Winry's head snapped to the side. Her mother stood in front of her, her hand still outstretched with a ruthless expression on her face. "At least I have honor, what will you have once this is over?"

Winry frowned at the cold barrier between them. "A heart."

With that she turned and fled from the hallway. Her desire to put as much distance between them was uncontrollably unbearable.

Pacing along the gardens she found herself baring some gratitude, that at least her fiancé was self absorbed enough to not need her constant presence. She was still not happy about his sudden appearance. Her mother was obviously the culprit behind this visit.

"I take it he is the reason why you wish to run away."

Winry stopped her tantrum to see who had followed her. "Edward?"

"Where you expecting someone else? Maybe the Duke?"

"Let me explain please."

He shook his head the corners of his mouth going down, "There is no need, I understand."

"But you cannot understand…I did not choose this. I was going to go through with it because there was nothing else, but then you showed up and I…I…"

Edward walked closer expectantly, "Yes?"

"I don't think I can do it anymore. You're forward, rude, and quite possibly the only man who has ever listened to me." Winry gave him a crocked smile, "Why couldn't you have ignored me like the rest…why do you follow me?"

Edward brushed his fingers across her cheek, "Because shooting stars are rare and if you don't look you might miss it."

Overhead the sky was darkening with storm clouds but neither of them noticed. Winry's lower lip trembled as he trailed his hand down her arm. She lowered her gaze, "Edward please…I can not."

He sighed but pulled his hand back, "I know."

Leaning in he whispered into her ear softly, "Then tonight."

Was he implying what she was undoubtedly thinking? His words, down to the core, were wrecking havoc with her instincts and her heart. The two were hardly the same and after meeting Edward they were bound to never walk hand in hand again.

Raindrops began to cascade down as the two held their ground. Edward held out his hand to her, "Well I know you can run, shall we?"

Feeling as if the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, her hand easily fit into his as they ran back to the manor. The insides of the mansion were darkened by the storm outside. Edward's hand guided her forward as if on some specific mission.

She wondered if he could feel her racing heart through their enclosed hands.

Without warning he pulled her into her fathers study. Locking the door behind them Edward pushed her up against the wall, his breath ragged.

The way he looked at her made her feel dizzy and weak. She struggled to hold her own as he kept his arms locked out on each side of her head.

"Edward…"

Taking that as a cue he made his move. Their lips met in a collision of desire and forbidding.

Nothing about his touch could have prepared her for this. She had never been kissed before, but she knew this wasn't a normal response. Breathlessly she pulled away slightly, a deep blush stealing her features.

Edward traced her jaw with his fingers, his eyes boring into hers, "Is this alright?"

Was he asking her if she was alright? That would have been a silly question, of course she was not alright. She was kissing a man who was not her betrothed...in her fathers study. Goodness knows she was breaking all the rules lately but the look on his face was asking her a deeper question.

Her eyes began to pool with tears as her mothers words broke into her thoughts."You aren't making this easy."

Pushing him away she turned to flee, the one thing she was getting good at.

Edward caught her arm. "Wait, Winry!"

The tears began to fall from her eyes as she stumbled backwards away from him. "I am so sorry."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The rumbling of thunder did nothing to ease her regret. The storm outside beautifully mimicked her despair. Her lips were still tingling from his kiss. It was terribly irritating that her conscious should barge into her mind at a time like this. She would rather just follow her heart, especially when it led her to him.

There wasn't an etiquette class for the way a woman should control the beatings of her heart. Oh, there were rules on how to behave, but this wasn't anything she could control. To forget all the rules, all the lines and listen to your heart, well that took bravery. At the moment she wasn't so sure she could be brave.

She laid her head on the window ledge, the coolness of the glass comforting her. Startled, she jumped as a loud knock tore her from her thoughts. With a heavy heart she walked to the door. The hinges creaked with age as it revealed the person behind them. Standing in front of her was the duke, his face bemused by her flushed appearance.

He ran his fingers across her cheek in an act of possessiveness. There was no comparison between the gentle caress of Edward and this man.

The duke however had other thoughts on the matter. He looked rather smug, clearly taking her flustered expression as his creation. "Ah, my dear do not be embarrassed, you will find comfort in such things soon enough."

It took every ounce of her strength to not flinch as the horrible truth of his words began to sink in. She would have to get used to his touch, his presence…this life. Remarkably Mustang had the tenacity to kiss her cheek. His eyes left hers as he moved his lips to whisper in her ear. "I am afraid my dear that I must take leave." He took her hand in his, "It seems that talk of revolution in the colonies is creating turmoil. I may not be back for quite some time."

He laughed half heartedly, "Forgive me I speak of such things which do not interest you. I will write if I have a moment."

During his entire monologue Winry stood unfazed, the gears in her head working their way around his words. So the talks about revolution had their truths. She nodded her head in response to his declaration. His letters would no doubt be cold and brief.

"Come."

The duke pulled her to his side as he walked them towards the front entrance. This day was becoming a blur of greetings and farewells, of lectures and fights. Her world had been cleverly changed into the world of adulthood, a horrible excuse at a way of living.

Standing in the hallway was her father, and to her utter dismay…Edward.

His eyes were ablaze with unspoken words as he took in her status next to Roy. Shifting uneasily she forced her hand up as they made it to the threshold. Roy kissed her hand gently and nodded his head towards the two other men. "Well it has been brief, but I must take my leave. Until next we meet farewell gentlemen, darling."

Her hand hanging by her side, she felt the eyes watching her back but she couldn't meet them. How could she face Edward now? Would he even speak to her after her rather rude departure?

She dutifully waited at the door until Mustang had disappeared into the awaiting carriage. Distracted by the sheets of rain pouring down, she never saw it coming.

The sound of barking greeted her ears too late for her to react. Turning she watched as the family dog Den bounded through the opened front door, missing the dukes retreating form but nailing Edwards to the ground.

Forgetting all about her prior worries, she stepped forward to relieve the poor bloke of her dog's eccentrics. Den licked his face mercilessly with canine kisses. Her father called the soaking dog to his side as Winry offered her hand.

Edward looked confused for a moment before Winry realized her position. She quickly pulled back her hand; this business of being lady like required her to be rather unhelpful. He clambered to his feet rather clumsily before sending her an endearing crocked smile as he tried to brush himself off. His voice was too low for her father to hear as his face tilted towards hers. "Kiss and run, must be a Rockbell trait, huh?"

Winry tried to hide her blush with self righteous anger, "Why Mr. Elric I do believe you are crossing the line."

Edward gave her meaningful look, "Am I, or are you just afraid to admit you feel it too?"

Before she could answer her father appeared by their sides, his face amused as it took in the paw prints on the front of Ed's attire. "Ah, Edward I apologize, it has been awhile since my last hunting trip. I suppose old den here has gotten restless."

Edward shook off the apology at once, "Nonsense, there is nothing to apologize for."

Winry wanted to strangle him. How could he be so calm if he felt what she was feeling?

"Weather permitting might I ask you and Alphonse to accompany me on a hunt, say tomorrow?"

The ideas of being alone with her mother for an entire day made her feel sick. She willed Edward to politely refuse, but that was wishful thinking.

"We would be delighted! In fact is has been quite some time since Alphonse and I have had such adventure."

She didn't miss the wink he sent secretly in her direction.

"Splendid! Well now I must get down to business, if you will excuse me."

As soon as her father had busied himself else ware Winry let her full glare take him down.

"A hunting trip, with my father? What are you trying to do Edward, get yourself killed?"

He gave her an affronted stare, "Being a gentlemen, would you rather I be rude?"

Shaking her head she pressed on, "No. What are you trying to do Edward…"

He moved closer to her now, finally relenting from his playful banter. "It's not something I can ignore."

Winry stared helplessly around as he pulled her close to him. The resolve she had made to stay clear of this man was fading fast.

"Please, let me go."

Edward looked pained but kept his hold, "I told you, I can't help it. I won't give up on you, no matter how much you reject me."

Her lip pouted out with anger. "I said let me go."

"I said I'm not giving up."

Sighing Winry gave into her feelings, "Why? Why do you stay when you know nothing can come of this?"

For the second time that day he surprised her by stealing her lips. This time the urgency in his touch made her melt into his arms. When they finally broke apart he pulled her chin up so that he was staring into her eyes. "I knew from the moment you kissed me back, that you are worth the fight."

Winry put her fingers to his lips to stop him from kissing her again. "Why appear in my life now, when it is too late?"

Edward stroked her cheek with his fingers, "Its not too late…it is never too late."

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I can not just walk away, not after a kiss like that."

The turning point was in the moment he kissed her. She had tried to convince herself that by running away she had saved herself from falling. What a remarkably idiotic conclusion.

The night had come again and she was awake, as always, staring out her window. The restlessness in her heart had not been cured, if anything it was revived. The desire within her to break free was all too real and his words far too enticing.

"_Edward please…I can not."_

_He sighed but pulled his hand back, "I know."_

_Leaning in he whispered into her ear softly, "Then tonight."_

Adrenaline cursed through her veins as she slipped from her room. She wondered if he remembered his words. A gut retching pain stopped her in her tracks, what if this was a game? A way to embarrass her family, a secret plot to ruin her…in more ways than one, were these all possible motives?

Well even if it was a clever lie, at least it made her happy for the time being. She doubted any repercussions would matter in the wake of a broken heart. Subdued and cautious, she made her way to the shore of the moonlight lake. Her heart caught in her throat as she noticed a figure sitting on a rock. His back to her, he spun around in a start at the sound of her approach.

The way his face lit up upon catching sight of her made the world around her so meaningless. He crossed the distance in seconds and had her in his arms without a moments pause.

The world made sense in his arms, and everything about what she felt was so right. He buried his face in her hair as his hands roamed over her back. His lips traveled up to her neck, making her shiver. Lying up against a large boulder Winry let her head sink into his lap.

She didn't realize how tired she was until the blinding sunlight of the morning broke her from her slumber. Her throat clenched in horror as she realized what had happened. Turning around, she found the peaceful sight of Edward still fast asleep far from comforting. The damage was done; no lie would explain the two of them returning in the morning together like this.

Good lord…her father was taking him hunting.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

"Edward, Edward please! Wake up!"

A soft moan escaped his lips as Winry grabbed his shoulders with force. Her lower lip trembled in fear. This was not an ideal situation to wake up in…well she didn't mind waking up next to him. But as blissfully happy as he made her feel, this was not the time to get lost in those terribly beautiful eyes of his.

Sitting up Edwards gaze scanned the area, until he saw what had shook him awake. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he frowned in her direction. "Well good morning to you too."

Winry stood shakily to her feet, her head racing in distress. "I should have never come…I don't know what I was thinking. What have I done to you? What will my parents do to you?"

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders pinning her to the spot. He gave her an exhausted look of confusion, "Winry you have not done anything to me, what is wrong?"

Her brow furrowed with worry, "Edward I'm engaged! Yet here I am, alone…in the forest…with you. We were out all night."

"Calm down, there is always time for explanations."

"Explanations? Oh Edward, you give my father far too much credit. He will not listen to a word you say…not one word. Explanations? Edward, he will not be lenient on such a thing."

He gave her a weird half smile, "I wouldn't worry too much, you are forgetting about Alphonse."

"Your brother? What good is he to us back at the manor? My father is not as gullible as he seems."

His lips were suddenly on hers, effectively cutting off her panicked rant. For a moment she remembered exactly why she had risked it all, why she should not care about repercussions.

He replaced his lips with his hand making her listen. "I tend to get myself into trouble a lot." A goofy grin flared across his features, "He has gotten very good at bailing me out."

Edwards's hands trailed down her arms until he had firmly grasped her hands, "Now let us head back."

Knowing there really wasn't any other option Winry trudged after Edward. The only thing pulling her back was his hand in hers. It was clear what she had done was unforgiveable. She had made a horrid mistake…she just prayed Edward wouldn't pay for it.

The same winding path had never seemed so long; each step took an eternity in her eyes until at last they had arrived at the mansion. Thinking fast Winry pulled him towards the servant's quarters.

Elysia gave her a startled look, her eyes growing large as she took in both her and Edwards's appearance. Winry reluctantly let go of his hand as she tried to find words to explain. Before she could seek their guidance Gracia cleared her throat.

She gave Edward a small glare, "It is almost noon Mr. Elric, are you going to stand up Mr. Rockbell?"

Edward sighed in relief, "Well, I am right on time am I not?"

Gracia still seemed upset, "Your brother has been covering for you for quite some time and Mr. Rockbell is not a patient man. I would strongly suggest you run."

Edward nodded his head and took off towards the main entrance. Winry went to follow when Gracia stopped her short. Something was off; she never held such a look of discontent towards her in all her life.

"Winry be sensible." The lines in her forehead made her appear much older. She looked deeply sorrowed as she took in Winry's flushed expression. "She knows."

The wind kicked out of her as if she had been hit, "How?"

Gracia shook her head slowly, "Winry how would she not? It is nearly noon and you are just now coming in? Both you and Edward missed breakfast."

Anger bubbled up within her as she listened to Gracia. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am dear. However, the way you are placing both your necks on the line is hardly something I can stand by and watch." She professed confidently.

Indignant and confused, Winry balled her hands into fists are her sides. "You think I want this? Was it not you who told me to follow my heart? Am I to believe that you lied?"

Gracia was silent for a moment before she spoke in an oddly stern voice that didn't quite suit her demeanor. "Yes, following your heart can only lead to pain and death. If not for your parents, I would be out on the streets. Love is only a falsity that allows us to fall into painful endings."

She looked like she was going to be sick, but Winry didn't care. How could Gracia, the women she had always considered to be her mother do this to her? How could she steal from her the one idea she had been clinging to? She had to believe that love would save her…she had to.

"Winry he is a politician, did you ever think about what this would do to his name? This little scandal of yours will taint his reputation. As for the Duke and your parents, well you are condemning that young man and his brother to their deaths."

There was another long pause before she finished her scolding, her voice lowered to a sorrowful note. "You know what you need to do. It is time that this ended."

"You sound just like mother." She admitted with sadness.

Winry stared as Elysia for some sign as to why her mother was acting so out of character but Elysia would not meet her eyes. Gracia held her ground, her expression expectant.

"Will you condemn this innocent man to his death?"

Her anger faded away into nothingness as her resolve deepened. "No, I will end it."

Her lip caught between her teeth as she willed herself not to cry. It was not the time to be weak. Once she had left the room her mother stepped from the shadows. Turning to Gracia she spoke in a dark and ruthless order. "I expect that next time you will do this without my presence."

The chamber maid looked mildly sick, but replied back anyways. "Yes my lady."

Waiting was not something that Winry particularly enjoyed. Being left behind was not an ideal situation; especially in this case. The idea that Edward was out alone, with her father and his hunting equipment was hardly comforting. At least her favorite dog had gone. Den was a sweet dog who she felt had taken to Edward, which was a good sign. The dog was probably the most loyal creature in this god forsaken manor.

Sitting down at her desk she pulled out a piece of parchment, soaking her quill in the ink. She had given her word, she would write to him…even if it pained her to do so.

_Roy,_

_I do hope that your trip back home was pleasant. I myself am enjoying this lovely summer day. When you return you must tell me news about the Americas. The gossip is quite stifling and I would rather be well informed than some of the women who resort to lies. May your return be quick._

_Dutifully yours,_

_Winry_

Lighting the candle wick she pressed the seal of her family in the hot wax sealing the letter shut. Yet she did not put the pen down. Pulling out another piece of parchment, she let her hands fly across each line. The ease at which her heart could spill itself in translation was astonishing, especially when compared to the retched hour she had taken to write Roys.

_Edward,_

_I don't know what has come over me; perhaps you are just as lost. I dare not think about the kind of trouble I have caused for you. You are a politician and as such I cannot bare to tarnish your well earned name. I desire to be by your side always, but such a thing is not possible. I have promised myself to another, and thus I do not have the right to give myself to you. I know you will find another, perhaps someone more deserving of your cleverness and wit. I will miss you terribly. I regret that a letter can express to you something that should be spoken. _

_I fear that if I were to speak, I would betray my minds decision. Do not blame my parents for this; it is of my own doing. I hope that you will not pursue me any longer. _

_I wanted to extend my gratitude for all that you have done. I have never felt the kind of happiness and love you have bestowed upon me. I am lucky to have met you, to have felt the love of your embrace. It is still early enough for us to avoid the horrors of such an affair. I will marry Roy and spend the remainder of my life with him. But I will forever dream of you._

_Please forgive me,_

_Winry_

Once the letters were sealed she gave one of the correspondents of the residence Roy's. "Mr. Smith, if you would kindly deliver my letter."

Smith put down his pipe his eyes filling with a slight sadness. "Oh dear, so it is true."

Confused by his statement Winry furrowed her brow, "What is true?"

Smith shook his head sadly, "Rumor in this place is that she has finally killed your spirit. Now I am not a well educated man, but I don't believe it takes a genius to see what is going on here. Now, the Winry I knew would not give up so easily."

The truth is hard to hear, especially when your own head is screaming it at you. "Yes well, perhaps it is better this way."

Smith gave her a saddened smile, "Better for who? Well it is not my place…you take care now Miss."

Winry kept her letter for Edward tight to her side as the sounds of Smith's exit cleared the way for her father's return. The horses' hooves cancelled out the sounds around them, Dens barks accompanying their trot home.

She had been relieved that her mother had obviously kept her mouth closed. Her father didn't appear to have noticed what was going on. Once they arrived she felt the familiar wave of heat radiate from her as she took in Edwards golden eyes and handsome face. Such a powerful emotion, she felt rooted to the spot.

Her father came forward as the stable hands waited to take the horses back. Winry felt a little ashamed as her father slipped from the horses back, his voice barking at the boys to take his favorite steed. Yet there was Edward, right by her father's side. But he didn't posses the kind of crudeness that came with prestige; he graciously extended his horse's reigns to the humbled stable boy. The kindness of one such act made Winry want to rip her letter into insignificant pieces. He was a man after her heart and she couldn't stop falling.

Her father's voice cut her dreaming short. "Ah my darling daughter, are you feeling better?"

Obviously her father had taken her absence as a sign of sickness. Ill health was not uncommon around these parts. To her great displeasure she remembered a fact that shouldn't have eluded her. Her father had a great passion for medicine. He was intrigued by the science and the advances around the world. Of course he would look at her like a subject of study.

Feeling rather uncomfortable by his stares she bowed her head low, "I am feeling much better father, Gracia has been a saint."

Mr. Rockbell didn't seem entirely convinced but shrugged it off. "Hm, I was rather hoping to have a go at the examination process I have been reading about."

Taking in her horrified stare she noticed him back off. "Don't worry my dear I am exhausted from our hunt. Now Edward, I am dying to hear more about your political agenda as it were. Might I interest you in joining me for a drink? Your brother is welcome to join us of course."

Edward played the part beautifully as he nodded his head in one firm action, "We would be delighted."

"Then it is settled, but for now I do wish to find the meal that has evaded me." With a chuckle at his own amusement Mr. Rockbell hurried off towards the dining room, the maids rushing after him to accommodate.

Alphonse placed his hand on Edwards shoulder for a brief second before he followed.

Alone again Edward pulled her to him in a gentle, loving way. "I believe we have avoided the guillotine for today, which would be grounds for celebration, no?" His playful smile diminished as he took in her vague expression.

She pulled back from his embrace with difficulty, her hand shakily extending him the letter.

Edward gave her a questioning evaluation, "What is this?"

Winry didn't answer as she let her eyes fall to the floor, unable to connect with his.

"Winry why have you given me a letter to the Duke?"

The ground swayed as Winry's eyes flew up to meet his, the same panic from her morning's escapades flaring again.

"No!"


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

a/n: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Even if you did not review I do appreciate you all taking the time to read this. (I understand how hard it must be to read material with bad grammar. So thanks for baring with me!)

Winry squeezed her eyes shut. Perhaps if she erased it all in her head, it would be gone when she opened her eyes. Taking a deep calming breath she put her hand to her head in despair. "I am a bottomless pit of mistakes around you Edward Elric."

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Well if that was a compliment, thank you. I am guessing you gave him a different letter then?"

Making a face, she nodded her head. "Your letter. He will be opening _your_ letter."

Realizing that this was still a rather vague statement she indulged, "It was to you Edward. Think about what it might say."

"Fancy that, well we might have an angry Duke on our hands in a few days time."

Winry stood aghast at his unflinching confidence, "Angry, Edward the Duke is a man of pride. He will not stop at anger, he will seek vengeance. Do you understand what he can do to you?"

His face still kept an unnerving calmness. "Well that all depends on what you put in the letter, now doesn't it?"

That was a very good question. She had in fact written about her and Edward, but in truth she had also written that it was over. So where did that leave her?

The one dangerously zealous portion of her head wished that she had not had a moment of duty. Part of her wished she had confessed in a fit of brutal honesty. That each word on that paper screamed the truth. She should have described the way he made her feel and every kiss he had planted on her lips. She could have written the truth. That Roy could never compare to the man before her, that she would never be happy as his Duchess.

Yet brutality wasn't in her nature, and she was by no means as brave as she could be. The consequences of such a bold and ungraceful notice might be her token out of this marriage, but it might also be her ticket out of this life.

And what of Roy? Did he honestly deserve such harsh words? She hardly knew the man after all. All she knew was that he was a self assured aristocrat. A man who lusted after the finer things in life, but did that mark him as evil? He certainly had never laid a hand on her out of anger, or spoken harshly to her.

No, he didn't deserve this. The letter wasn't the way he should find out. Although the letter itself was not terrible, it was still a jumble of lies and deceit on her part. He should hear the truth, and it should come from her mouth.

Well he should hear the truth...when Edward was far from his reach.

"Winry?"

She must have zoned out. Jerking her head up, she cringed at the terrible ache in her head. "You are not making this easy on me Edward. I have so much I need to say to you."

"Then enlighten me lady Rockbell."

She knew exactly the words that she had written and he needed to hear them. It was just their close proximity to each other that was shaking her resolve. It would be only too easy to forget what she had written.

He gave her an observant look, as if to pull the words from out of her head.

She understood too well how hard she was to figure out; she would need to say what was on her mind. Well that might be a little indulgent. It would be more accurate to say she would need to speak the parts that needed to said.

Taking the initiative she grabbed Edwards's hand dragging him off down a back hallway.

Edward stood statuesque, questioning her direction.

Turning she gave him an uncertain look, "Do you not trust me?"

After a moments pause he winked at her, "I trust that you are doing what you believe to be right, but is it what _y__ou_ want?"

She refused to look him in the eyes, "Please, just follow me. I don't think this is the place."

He squeezed her hand in his and Winry felt the hidden message. He trusted her and it made her sick, she was about to hurt him. The unspoken words lashed at her throat like the whips upon a horse's back.

Her hands caressed the dark, wood paneled walls until at last her fingers grasped the small indented handle. Deciding the coast was clear she placed her hands delicately on the panel. With a slight push the piece of wall gave way, revealing the contours of a doorway.

Edward took in a breath of surprise behind her. "You certainly have a few tricks up your sleeve."

"Being intelligent does not translate to trickery Edward."

He seemed amused at her rebuttal; probably the only man who thought her rash tongue was intriguing.

Once inside she used the candle from the hallway to light the candelabra at the center table. Edward looked around at the endless rows of books with a stunned sense of curiosity.

"Curios, a room like this being used to hide text? Might it have been put to some other use? Or is it a crime around here to read?"

Winry raised her eyebrows, "If you are a woman, then yes. But to answer your question these are original works, more valuable than perhaps some of my mother's priceless gems. Father does have a passion for the written word, especially when it comes to his beloved medical texts."

Edward drew closer, his hands finding themselves entangled in her hair.

"Somehow I do not believe your intentions upon bringing me here have anything to do with books."

The feeling of his breath on her neck was shutting down her brain. Edward was an incredible distraction. Her senses were flooded with an indescribable feeling that had surely never been felt by someone of this world.

She should have never believed the line that love will set you free. Clearly love had a different effect on her; she felt the feeling of his lips on her skin. Every part of him pulled her closer and closer, entrapping her in his grasp.

Her voice hitched under her incapacitated stance, "Edward…"

He looked up into her eyes, the playful grin still lurking on his face, "Hmm…"

Pushing him away she backed into the corner, her eyes narrowing. "Why must I always be the one to think logically?"

Edward looked pained at the loss of her touch, "Why must you think at all? Why not just feel?"

"Edward please, I need to be serious for a moment."

"Who said I found hilarity to any of this?"

Winry gave him a fiery stare, "You are impossible."

"And you are frustrating."

Something about the way he said it struck her as familiar. No one dared speak to a lady like this; he was certainly the first to speak so openly. Well he wasn't the first to speak to her like this…there had been another. The room fell silent, as she tried to find the answer to her question.

Leaning against the shelves behind him, Edward frowned for a moment, "Winry…you don't remember me clearly do you?"

Feeling flustered she pouted, why was he looking at her like that? Like he knew something she didn't, like he was remembering something she couldn't.

"Remember you? Edward we were acquainted only days before this."

The man before her shook his head, the candlelight dancing in his golden eyes. "Well don't feel too abashed, Alphonse doesn't remember it well either. I suppose the only reason I do is because I made a promise. A promise that I plan on keeping."

It was like hearing the words in the back of her head echoed by a different voice.

He leaned forward again towards her ear. "Winry, you didn't always call me Edward."

It hit her, the reason she had felt an instant attraction to those golden eyes, to the man in front of her. Why had she not noticed it before?

"Eddy?"

The same golden eyes, boyish grin, and stubborn will should have all been clear indicators of the boy she had grown up with. How could she have forgotten? It may have been almost 10 years prior but it was not something she should have left to dust. The exact memory of that promise was as clear as the grown up version of Eddy standing before her.

"_Eddy, promise me!"_

_Grumpily Edward crossed her arms over his chest, "Fine I promise."_

"_Good, because I don't want to have to marry an old wrinkly Duke. I want to marry my best friend!"_

_This made the little boy next to her start to laugh, "Yeah and I don't want to marry some sissy girl, I want someone who is fun. You won't turn into one of those stupid girls will you?"_

_He made a sour face until she shook her head, her blonde hair flying out around her._

"_Only if you won't turn into a stuffy old Duke!"_

_He stuck his tongue out at her, "Never!"_

_Winry__ looked at him with a note of uncertainty, "How do I know you will keep your promise?"_

_The little boy looked offended, "I have never broken a promise, besides if I don't marry you Al will. And then he will brag for years!"_

_Winry__ slapped him across the face, "Eddy I swear…"_

At the present moment, Winry stood mouth open at Edward. "Why did you not say something? Why did you not tell me who you really were?"

"To be fair you did not ask. I realized you did not remember, however I thought perhaps you were happy in this life. If I told you who I was would it have changed anything? I know that I can not give you the kinds of things Roy can."

She was angry. Angry that she had forgotten her best friends of old, and angry that he honestly believed that Roy could give her more than he could. The last part would never be true.

"Then why follow me, why not leave me be? Why would you torture me with such a decision that will ruin us both?"

Edward placed his fingers at his temples. "When I found you, the real you swimming out in that lake, I couldn't lose you. I couldn't let you lose yourself in this charade. I had seen the way your mother has changed you and I couldn't bare to never see my friend again."

Losing her control she could feel the tears that stared to trail down her cheeks. "Edward don't you see? I can not be saved; I don't deserve to be saved. You had better leave and forget me as I had forgotten you."

He didn't listen, and she should have known. After all, she was not a very good listener. He continued to sooth her as they stood in the room.

"Would you please forget all this nonsense about making me leave?" He put his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. "Now, the real question is how good are you at riding?"

He really was absurd to no end, how could she have fallen for this man? "Riding? Why would you ask such a thing?"

Edward looked mildly amused, "Well if you intend on telling the duke the truth before he gets that letter…well you had better ride fast."

"But mother and father…surely you realize she will not let me ride alone or rather leave at all."

He continued to grin, a happy lopsided smile. "Well you will not be alone, I happen to be an excellent rider myself. Might I suggest, for old time's sake, we race?"

It was absurd, truly absurd that she loved this man. But she was convinced now, more than ever. She understood that it was too hard to let go.

"Edward, how you turned your utter demise and my own mistake into a race…goodness. But I suppose if I am to face this, its better that I live out my last days doing something just as crazy. Honestly between mother, father, and the Duke I don't know how long my life will be after all this."

They left the room heading out towards the stables. Edward chuckled in a comforting way that made her feel at ease. "Well I am very optimistic about our chances. After all, if it all goes to pieces at least we have Al."

Winry gave him a weak smile. If things really did go to pieces Al would do well to escape, not explain.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

a/n: I do apologize for my lateness in putting this chapter out. I had one horribly long and exhausting research paper to finish. Thank you sticking with this story and for your wonderful reviews.

Winry sighed in relief as she noticed the stable hands napping restfully under a nearby tree. Lucky for them, her mother wasn't too keen on adventuring this far outdoors. If that was not the case, she was sure they would finally understand the true wrath of a woman in power.

Nodding to Edward she led the way to the stable, carefully keeping an eye out. The midday sun blinded their vision as they quietly lured two of the manors' though breads from their stalls. Both of them were good for long distance and she had a particular fondness for the one with the lighting like white stripe on its forehead.

Once they were a good enough distance from the sleeping stable hands, Winry grasped the saddle to pull herself onto the horses back. Edward moved forward as if to assist her, but she stopped him with her coy smile. She was perfectly capable of doing this by herself. Effortlessly Winry mounted the charcoal black horse in front of her. Side saddled, she straightened her back with a flip of her hair. Despite her unruly behavior around Edward, she had been breed to be something desirable to a man of an elite status. Thus being trained in the arts her lessons had included learning the dignities of riding. It surprised her that Edward could have forgotten that particular talent of hers. She could remember beating him in races long before she had actually owned her skills.

It was getting harder to keep thinking of what was to come. The present was far too enticing and the adventure of it all pulled at her secret desire to be anything but proper. The whole situation about confronting her fiancé was slipping from her mind easier than she would have dreamed. Instead she was filled with the distinctly child like pleasure of teasing the man beside her.

"Well if we are to race, might it be proper of you to actually grab the reigns?"

Edward chuckled softly before jumping onto the other horses back. "I was just admiring the view."

Winry's mouth opened in shock before she too joined in with his laughter. That mouth of his was surely going to test her nerves. "Now is that any way to talk to a lady?".

He shook his head, "I don't see a lady anywhere, do you?"

"Edward Elric you are a lucky man that I don't throw you from that horse."

His cocky grin faltered into a soft smirk, "You my dear are no lady, you are something far more intriguing and far more beautiful."

With that he jerked the reigns, charging out in front of her. Stunned by his words it took a moment before she caught up. Winry coaxed her horse forward, the small smile returning to her lips. The years spent becoming a politician had certainly turned him into a charmer, but that ripe wit of his was undoubtedly something only her Eddy had.

The midday sun beat down upon them as they led their way through the grasses of the fields. Their pace slowed after some time, but she wasn't sure how much time had passed. Perspiration gathered on her forehead as she felt her hands clam up. The sun really could do dreadful things to women with enough layers to keep someone in the Arctic Circle warm.

The heat of the sun was no longer comforting as she felt her strength draining. The wind picked up for a moment before taking away the gentle coolness it had spread. She didn't like the horrid pounding that was beginning to throb at her temples, something was wrong. Amusing, it might have been wise of her to actually read more of those medical books. Well reading was hardly the thing on her mind when she had brought Edward into that room…

Perhaps it was the adrenaline from her decision, but something was making her feel sick. Edward took her silence and paled face as a different indicator.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

The corners of her mouth twitched up in good humor. "As much as this is very insensible…I can honestly say that I am not having second thoughts."

Looking relieved, he winked at her as they headed towards a large valley. "Good, because at this rate we shall be there by dusk."

The sounds of the horses labored breathing along with the padding of hooves chorused a sense of urgency that made her nerves tingle. The hot sun continued to beat down on them. It should surprise anyone that women didn't like riding or doing such laborious activities, to do such things in these garments was preposterous. The heavy fabric weighed her down as the ride kept on, not to mention the lack of air her bodice already denied her.

Vaguely she wondered how long they had been out in the heat. She was beginning to regret ever listening to her mother. Standing outside during such daylight hours without an umbrella would result in a terrible scolding. What shame it would bring to her mother if her daughter were to bare the skin color of a peasant farmer. Undoubtedly, her vulnerability to the effects of such rays of light was going to make this harder than she thought.

Turning to Edward, she scrutinized his form. He did not seem bare any fatigue or sign of pain that were currently inflicting themselves upon her. Well that and she couldn't focus very well with the way his muscles showed as he gripped the reigns. He was terribly distracting sometimes.

Feeling faint, she hadn't realized just how much strain the ride had taken on her until the sky began to twirl in an awkward unnatural way. Readjusting the reigns in her grip she blinked rapidly to straighten out the revolving edges. The steady beat of hooves below her was not helping .

She heard him ask her something, but she was too overwhelmed to answer. Her muscles relaxed slowly until the sun faded out and the movement around her stopped. It seemed quite logical to just let herself go. To surrender to this hazy world inside her head appeared to be a wonderful answer.

Cool hands rested upon her forehead as she felt the soft grass underneath her body. The symphonic sound of nighttime insects and birds alike echoed around her ears. Silly, it couldn't be nighttime she was just riding under the burning sun.

Opening her eyes, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. It was like ocean water spilling over sandy shores. Her throat ached with dryness as she tried to piece together the jumbled mess of memories in her mind. Just what had caused her to feel so drained and disoriented?

Sitting up she started to panic as she caught sight of a darkened, deserted moor in front of her. Two hands gently pulled her back down onto someone's lap.

Before she could speak, his voice broke the silence. The amber of his eyes made him Edward, but his voice sounded different…it sounded constricted, almost pained.

Worry lines creased his expression as he ran his hand over her forehead, "How do you feel?"

She tried to think of the answer to his question. There was a pain in her head that appeared to mimic the beating of her heart along with her muscles, which carried a similar ache. But as she tried to evaluate her condition something struck her. The ties up the back of her dress hung loosely, the fabric sagging slightly over her thin frame. Ignoring his protests she shifted out of his grasp, turning a fiery stare at the man who was turning a brilliant red. Holding her dress firmly to her body, she gave him an indignant glare. "Edward…what were you doing!"

He looked rather embarrassed as he took in the untied back to her dress. "Please Winry, it's not what you think. You fainted while we were riding through the valley."

She cut his next words off, her own embarrassment showing on her tainted cheeks. "What in the world would that have to do with my dress being in this state?"

At this accusation Edward stood up his face growing rigid, "You nearly kill yourself falling off of your horse and then that damn dress of yours cut off your breathing! Do you have a death wish or are you just trying to scare me to death?"

The force of his words left her reeling. Something about his anger wasn't exactly rage…there was something else. Looking closely she noticed the fear in his eyes and the concern in his expression rendering his words useless. He really had been scared for her.

Winry hung her head, she shouldn't have yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Edward."

Sighing, he moved closer to her taking hold of the ties. Gently he tied the back of her dress up. Once he was done he let his chin rest on her shoulder, his mouth tilted to her ear.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You honestly do not have to always be so tough."

He handed her a container motioning her to drink. "Wearing something like that, I should have known better than to drag you out here. You shouldn't apologize, this is my fault."

Feeling rather ashamed for him taking all the blame, Winry turned to face him. A hopeful smile twitched at the corners of her lips, "Well I shouldn't have thought you would do such a thing. If we are being honest, we both know I have exposed myself a little more than such." She blushed as the memory of when he had followed her to the lake.

Edward laughed heartily as he took in her flushed appearance. "You have no idea how relieved I was to find that you were still the wild child of our youth."

Pressing his hand to her head, he grinned in relief. "You're finally returning to a normal temperature. I really do wonder how you managed to keep yourself alive without my presence all these years."

She tilted her head back to look at the emerging stars in the sky. "Yes, well it is only too easy to remain safe when you are locked away from the world."

She wasn't quite sure when she had decided to bury her head in his lap, but she was sure it was morning when the bright rays of light roused her from what was a peaceful sleep. Sitting up she noticed Edwards shirt was bunched up, his hand on his stomach. A trait clearly taken from his childhood. Though she couldn't deny, it was rather enticing and an incredibly seductive look.

Stretching, she stood up and tried to make her distressed appearance somewhat presentable. What if she did look hideous? This might work to her advantage; the duke would certainly not wish to fight over such an eyesore. Her wishful thinking came crashing down as the man recently dead to the world, sat up and whispered into her ear.

"Good morning beautiful."

Laughing she shook her head, "Well good morning to you too handsome."

Without warning a blush stole itself over her expression. She really had not been very forward with her thoughts, especially when they concerned Edward. However, the smile that formed on his face led her to not regret such words. She supposed he needed to hear such things once in awhile; perhaps she would start to say them more.

Collecting themselves, Winry was the first to notice what had happened while they slept. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at the tree to which they had tied both of their horses. Biting her lip she turned to Edward, "Do you see but one horse?"

He nodded his head, his eyes closing slightly in regret. "Well we will just have to make due."

What in the world would she say to the duke when they arrived? They had obviously failed to catch the letter in time. She wondered if he had read it by now, if he was already on his way to the Rockbell manor to confront her. How would she explain their situation? Or better yet, what would they do once the confrontation was over? Would they merely waltz out after exchanging pleasant goodbyes?

She really should have thought this over.

Well at least for the moment she would enjoy the ride. Edwards's strong arm was around her waist, the other holding the reigns firmly. The feeling of his muscles flexed protectively around her was most definitely a new and rather delightful upside to losing one of her families' horses.

Another wrong she had committed. Her father would be most disturbed by the loss of a prized horse. He might even forget that his daughter had been sneaking behind his back, or that a grand dowry would not be awarded because the marriage would not take place. Well that was a lie, the second of the two would probably block out the horse incident without much issue.

"Is that it?"

Winry's heart sank, "It is a manor befitting a duke, is it not?"

Edward held her tighter, "Is this what you want?"

She took a deep breath leaning her head into the crock of his neck, "I want you."

A soft chuckle followed her words. "Well then I suppose we both know what must be done. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I will be married off to him sooner than you think Edward, we don't have much time."

A stable hand of the manor took in Winry's face, quickly recognizing her. Racing over, he grabbed the reigns from Edward as he helped Winry down.

"Why Miss Rockbell, I do not believe the Duke is expecting you."

Winry smiled apologetically at the boy, "What he is not aware of could fill several books."

The boy looked shocked, but had to fight the laughter that seemed to curse through his body as he realized the insult she had just made. "That seems pretty harsh coming for his future bride. Are you and the duke not betrothed?"

"Not for much longer."

The boy's face turned somber, "I had heard that you are kind, I am most disappointed that you will not stay. He would have my head for this, but I suppose it is best. I do not believe the duke deserves a beauty like you."

This time Edward cut into the conversation. He glared at the boy for a moment as if cautioning him to back off. She had never seen him speak or act harshly to the servants of the manor. "Edward, please."

As they made their way to the front entrance Edward gave her a frustrated look. "You are too kind for your own good."

"And why is that, might I ask?"

His face flushed, "Winry did it ever occur to you that your beauty alone draws the thoughts of every man that even so much as glances in your direction? Might you not entice it more with your kindness?"

What was it that she could feel radiating from him? Then the words hit her. "Are you jealous?"

He didn't answer for several seconds. Eyebrows knitted together in thought, he finally turned her way. "Of course. I already have enough to worry about , especially when it comes to competing with the duke. I certainly don't need anyone else after your hand in marriage."

With that he grasped the brass knocker and hit the door in notice of their arrival. While they waited he squeezed her hand quickly.

It became clear as the fear began to fade away. No matter what happened, he was by her side. If he could no longer be there, what worth was her life anyways? He was the only one who truly understood who she was and what she so yearned for in this life. She would face the duke's wrath along with her mothers and fathers. It was a small price to pay for the beautiful days he had given her…even if they turned out to be her last.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: This chapter is pretty dark, just a warning.

As they walked down the hall together Winry debated within herself just what she would say. After the final bend in the winding stretch of paintings and tapestries she caught sight of a man sitting in a rather elegant chair, a glass in his hands. Turning at their approach, she stiffened as the Duke stood to their presence.

He bowed slightly, his expression vague. Nodding to both of them, he let his gaze linger on Winry.

"My darling what brings you all the way here?"

Edward stood his ground allowing her what she assumed was the space to speak the truth. She noticed a man remained in the hallway, his eyes glued to them. She wondered if Roy could be so cruel, if he would really use this man to hurt them. Roy waved the man away as he approached them.

"Breda if you would." He gestured towards Edward. "Please escort Mr. Elric here to the common room. I do wish for a moment of privacy with my beautiful bride." He winked in her direction, effectively stunning her into silence.

Edward looked as if he might protest but he managed to keep face as he bowed to the Duke. "Of course my dear duke, Lady Rockbell."

She was not a stupid or foolish woman; the Duke was up to something. Biting her lip pensively through her teeth, she tried to gauge the expression on his face. Perhaps he really did want to be alone with her. That thought was hardly comforting.

He stood up from his chair and began to pace the width of the room. "Well I suppose I owe you an explanation as to my sudden departure." He paused to gently caress her face, "I do wish I could have stayed for some time longer. But we mustn't hold onto such things, after all you will be sharing my bed in less than three weeks time. We must not fret about things that will be of no importance in the future."

A hundred deaths, each more painful than the next seemed like a better outcome than the thought of her impending future, especially the future he was thinking of. Feeling faint she decided it would be wise of her to spill her thoughts quickly.

"I lied."

His confident smile wavered for a moment, the contours of his jaw becoming rigid. "What would you lie to me about?'

An agonizing silence stretched on as she fought to keep her wits about her. The strength of his stance and the power that radiated from his stare made her skin crawl. Taking a deep breath she managed to clear her head. She was strong and this was important. No matter the consequence, she could not prolong this any further. "I cannot marry you."

Roy's lips pressed together in a straight line his forehead creasing until his eyes hardened over in anger. Winry didn't catch the amount of time it took for him to pull her up to her feet. His hands jerked her up by the front of her laced bodice. At least she could be thankful that he had asked for them to be alone, surely Edward would have taken the brunt of this anger. She would be grateful that she could take the burden which was entirely hers to bare. This was her mess after all.

Yet no matter which way she thought about it, she could not fool her body into a calm. Her chin trembled as her eyes began to water, his eyes were full of an anger she was sure no one could match.

His hands moved from the front of her dress to her shoulders as he had pulled her to her feet.

"You are refusing me?"

The answer came quick, but the words failed to reach her lips in time to satisfy his patience. He freed one hand from her shoulder to tangle itself into her golden locks. Grasping her scalp he pulled her face up to his. His entire body was now trembling in rage. "You think you can make a mockery of me! Say it! Say the words again."

The consequence of having a questioning mind, the consequence of feeding ones desires was said to lead a women to a place she could not return from. Perhaps this was the place they, or rather her mother meant. She was at the mercy of a powerful man who could at the snap of his fingers, will her dead. Then, as if someone had lit a candle in a dark room, she remembered the reason why she had pursued such things. Edward. Her mind began to whirl with emotion until it blurted from her lips.

"I COULD NEVER MARRY YOU!"

The duke's mouth dropped open in shock, he had obviously never been screamed at by a woman. The defiant look on her face as he held her in such a powerful and destructive stance appeared to have taken him by surprise.

He lowered her down to the ground, letting her hair fall from his fingers. Winry crumpled to her knees, her dress flowing out in a puddle of fabric around her. Her chest heaved with the breath she had been holding, her eyes cast down in fear.

"You are a foolish girl. Certainly you must realize what this will do to you, to your family. Without your dowry I hardly think your family will be worthy of their title for much longer. Think of your mother, I would think she would rather take her own life that fall to a lower level. Will you bare their blood on your hands?"

These things were nothing knew to her young mind. She was well informed of what their union meant and what would result if she did not secure it. It had become clear to her over the past couple of weeks that she did not care for this refined life. A hard labored life seemed quite blissful in its simplicity. Her parents would survive; her mother was far too vain to leave this world by her own hands.

"Why do you care so? I am nothing to you; why not follow your pride to a better woman."

If she had not been looking, she would have thought it was a lie. A gentle stretch of expression revealed itself before it split into chagrin. "You are beautiful; I will not begrudge you that. The women of this court are too plain for my taste."

Slowly rising to her feet, she met his gaze evenly. "Beauty fades."

The dark color of his raven hair seemed to mirror the blackness in his eyes. He extended his hand out to stroke her cheek in a possessive gesture. "I have already won your hand in marriage; you no longer have a choice in the matter."

Her protests were stifled under his lips as he forced himself upon her. Shaking violently she tried to push him off. This only succeeded in antagonizing the already infuriated man. His hands ran themselves down her front and up her back. The feeling of his hands on her elicited a heartbreaking cry from deep in her throat.

She didn't want to be his object. The difference between his touch and that of Edwards was like the moon and the sun. His lips smothered hers in a brutal show of power and lust. The tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks as she realized her failure.

When he pulled back briefly for air she managed to chock out a strangled plea. "Please stop."

Roy's eyes narrowed in a vengeful sort of reverence. "You are my bride, I will do as I _please_."

Winry shuddered and prayed that his rage would desist, that his mind would right itself before she lost her innocence. How long had they been in this room, what had become of Edward? Surely his suspicions should have been aroused. So why had he not come to save her?

Maybe he was the one that needed to be saved. Closing her eyes she decided it was better that the duke remain her torment than Edwards.

Seeing the fight drain from her limbs the Duke pulled back.

"Ah, I should have realized. You are a noble thing aren't you? I should have known, that letter of yours was a mess of martyred love." He chuckled darkly. "You are going to sacrifice yourself to save your Edward. Now if I remember the wording correctly you did say you would marry me; though your little voyage here would elude differently."

His eyes blazed into hers, daring her to disagree. "I thought I could keep my temper…but you should watch your tongue. Now, I only wish that I could turn that letter over to its rightful owner. Perhaps we shall have a little talk?"

His words conveyed her worst fears. He was going to taunt her with his power, to remind her that he could hurt not only her but Edward as well. "No, please...."

"Then you will marry me without another word of disagreement."

Winry felt the tears continue to stream down her cheeks in frustration. "But I do not love you, I am sure you do not love me. What is a life without love?"

"Love…do you even know what such a word means? You are hardly eighteen years and yet you think you know of such things! I have lived for far longer, and have seen more than you could ever see in your most vivid nightmares. Oh do not misunderstand me, love does exist. But where there is love there is hate and jealousy. Love keeps company with wrath and vengeance, greed and lust. You can not tell me that you know of love. You know of _nothing_."

The duke was in his rights to hurt her in unimaginable ways, he had the power and the means. So why had he taken his hands off of her? Why did he continue to argue with her? He had turned from using the force of his muscles to that of his words. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the man in front of her. What were his intentions?

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave this room and go straight to that man. I want you to lie to him, lie as you did to me. I want you to trick him into believing you don't love him anymore."

She hung her head in shame. "What makes you think I _could_ do such a thing?"

The duke's face shadowed as he bent it down to stare into her eyes. He spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable to its fullest. "If you do not, I will have him killed."

Was there a choice in his words? For she knew there was only one answer. She could not live knowing he had died by her selfish hands.

The duke appeared to have seen her resolve as he continued on. "Once he is freed of your love, he will go to the Americas along with his brother and you will never see him again. So my dear, what _will_ you do?"

Winry sat weakly on the ornate piece of furniture. Her voice came out in a dead monotone, her features breaking from sorrow to nothing at all. The beautiful haze she had been looking through with Edward had cleared. Her race with fate had been lost and its victory had come with vengeance.

"How…" Her voice cracked with pain. "He won't believe me."

The duke remained unfazed, "Then might I suggest you say your goodbyes while you can."

"No, please!" She held up her hand as if to halt his move. "I just need time."

A knock at the door alerted the tense room to the presence of another. Wiping her face quickly, Winry turned her face as the door opened. The servant who had been present in the beginning walked in, closely followed by Edward. Winry's eyes traveled to the sword hanging off the man's hip; her decision was made. Standing up she stared lifelessly up at the Duke as she walked the distance between them.

"I suppose the next we meet will be of a grand occasion, no?"

The Duke's smile stretched broadly across his hardened features as he kissed each of her cheeks followed by her forehead, "Yes my bride, until then."

Winry walked silently by Edward, barely catching his confused and hurried goodbye to the man who held a hidden dagger. Once they were free of prying eyes he reached for her hand.

"Winry, I don't understand. What happened?"

She would not speak…she could not speak. Closing her eyes she steadied herself before allowing words to spill from her lips. "The duke has extended a wedding invitation to you and your brother. However I would not wish for you to come. It would be best if you found somewhere else to stay, your time here is up."

As the stable hand led two horses towards them, Edwards face clenched in confusion and hurt. "Winry, what did he do to you?"

She ignored his question. "The Duke has offered me one of his horses, there is no need for us to ride together."

Edward grabbed her shoulders in a desperate attempt to understand, the anger licking at his words. "Winry, what did he do to you!"

It had to be the hardest lie she ever had to tell. She jerked out from under his gentle hands. "Edward leave it be, you just can't give me the kind of life that he can. I don't love you and I never will."

She didn't see his reaction because she couldn't look him in the eyes. She mounted her horse quickly and began to ride away. If she turned back now, he would see the truth falling down her cheeks. He would see that she had been willing to give up her happiness, her life, to save him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N: Im sorry this chapter is so short, but no worries the next one will be out shortly.

Her confidence wavered as she heard him grunt in frustration behind her. He must have jumped onto his horse moments after she had taken off. There was no way he could have caught up to her in such a short amount of time, without having left immediately. That image made her happy, but his persistence would only hurt them more. He obviously felt deeply for her to have followed after such harsh words. The game of cat and mouse had started again and she was warring thin of trying to convince herself it was worth it.

His voice came out frustrated and winded. "Winry stop this!"

Winry's chest heaved with stifled sobs. Finally, unable to ignore his calls any longer, she abruptly reigned in her horse. The beast reared its legs up before shuddering to a stand still. Edward back tracked to her side, his face creased with worry.

She wanted him to stop coming back to her. There were so many words that could break him, but she only needed a few. "Edward, I told you…I don't love you enough to do this anymore."

"What if I choose not to believe it; what then?"

"Then you are not as smart as I thought you were."

He glared at her, masking his pain behind useless anger. "And you are a liar; you can not tell me that you don't feel anything."

She knew she would slip, she just didn't expect it to come so soon. "Edward…please."

He shook his head as he slipped off the back of his horse, walking towards her with a fierce look in his eyes. Before she could react, he had his arms around her waist. She sank into his arms, allowing him to pull her from the back of her horse. The tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, his touch reminded her only too well of how badly she wanted to be with him.

"Edward…please…don't."

Once again he shook his head as he pulled her close to him. She wanted to scream at him to leave, she wanted to do the right thing…but that look was irresistible. Without words he kissed her lips. It was nothing she had ever felt before, this kiss was hardly ordinary. He was saying not to go without words and it was the sweetest touch. She was getting the feeling that the truth was pouring from her lips as they stayed locked together. How could she deny him when she felt only too aware of her own feelings?

His muscles tightened around her as the kiss turned into something more. Opening her eyes she broke the kiss as a horrible wave of regret surged through her. It was worse then she dreamed; she had fallen in love with him. Winry tried to find the strength to separate herself from him, but her body ached to be close. It was all too easy to let him pull her back into his tight embrace.

His lips traveled slowly towards her ear. "Why are you lying to me?"

The tears fell down her face but it wasn't until his hands tangled in her hair that it all came rushing back. With a jerk she pushed him back, the fear rolling through her. A low moan of pain escaped her lips as she slumped to the ground. Her lower lip trembled as the sobs racked her body. She could still feel the power and fear that the duke had unleashed upon her only moments before. His hands on her scalp, the words piercing her heart, all of it had become a painful reminder of how useless she was.

Through her tears she saw Edward's forlorn expression and it tore her to pieces. It was too late, she was already hurting him. Why did he have to be a gentleman at this point? He could be uselessly stubborn and rude at times, so why did he gaze upon her with the most loving expression? It was like watching a beautiful vase fall to the floor, she had slipped and the damage was done.

Edward knelt by her side his hands finding hers. How could he be so calm? She wished the selfish part of her heart, the part that yearned for him no matter the cost, would fall silent. Closing her eyes she stifled her sobs, she needed to be stronger than this.

Edwards's voice cracked as he tried to wipe away her tears. "What did he do to you?"

Her hands trailed down the front of his chest, till they grasped the material firmly within her tight fists. Leaning her head into him, she squeezed the fabric tightly wishing she could will it all away.

His fingers traced her jaw line until he was able to pull her chin up, their eyes meeting at last.

Lying to those warm amber eyes was impossible, so she spoke of the truth. She was no better at running than she was at lying.

"I don't want you to die…not for me…not like this."

Edwards head tilted to the side as the skin on his forehead crinkled in question. "Winry I am not dying."

Winry bit her bottom lip stopping the tears, she had to stop this. "Edward, I can not do much for you, but I can give you your life back."

Before he could answer her declaration they both turned at the sound of carriage wheels echoed, along with an array of hooves pounding along the path. The fabric of life sometimes comes undone and there are no patches that will mend the damage. Of course this should not have been unexpected. The carriage slowed to a stop, but not before she had identified the man leading it. He noticed her right away, his eyes showing a weird emotion…was it sympathy?

She had already pulled away from Edward, but she knew the woman being helped out of the carriage had seen it coming for some time. The same blonde hair, but colder blue eyes met hers and she instantly felt sick. Perfect, brilliant, absolutely delightful…of course of all people that should find themselves in the midst of her pain, it would be her mother.

Her vibrant red dress went perfectly with the anger on her face. But as the true lady she was, she hid it quite well, only a trained eye would have noticed.

Edward bowed slightly, "My lady Rockbell, what a surprise."

She tilted her chin up ever so slowly, as if mocking their inferiority. "I must say, I wasn't surprised at all."

Her gaze switched to Winry, her face crinkling in disgust. "Have you just taken a tumble my dear, you look dreadful. I do hope you didn't visit your future husband in such a state."

The right answer on her part would have been to bow her head in shame but Winry was fighting a losing battle with her tongue. "Oh mother, don't be silly I didn't take a tumble. In fact the Duke had his hand in my appearance."

Wrong thing to say, Edward's head snapped towards hers, realization clouding his horror struck eyes. Her mother shifted her position slightly as she took in the hidden meaning behind her words. The words that came from her mouth caused Edward's fists to clench.

"If he had a hand in your appearance then I have no doubts that you _deserved_ it."

She took for granted that she was used to these kinds of words from her mother. Edward stepped in front of her, protecting her from her mothers glare. "You are a wretched woman to suggest that your daughter deserved this."

Sarah's eyes widened, "My dearest Winry, why do you insist on running with wolves when there is a perfectly sound gentlemen waiting for you."

Edward took a daring step towards her mother, "You think he is a gentleman for treating her like that? I don't understand how you can deny your daughter to this extent; you are blessed to have such a person result from _your_ upbringing. I would even suggest you thank god that she did not turn out like you."

Winry placed her hands on Edwards back; this wasn't helping in the least. Though his words lifted her spirits she needed to stand on her own two feet.

"What are you doing here mother? What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?"

Sarah's frown deepened as she turned on her daughter and began to make her way back to the waiting carriage. "I didn't come to tell you anything."

Winry froze as she heard her father's voice come from the carriage. How had she not noticed this? He motioned towards two of the servant hands waiting by the doors of the carriage, "Enough of this, its time."

Before she had a chance to gather what was going on, Edward had been taken from behind. His body fell forward as his limbs went limp.

"EDWARD!"

Her father jerked his head towards Winry. "Grab her."

It took all of the strength of one of the servants to keep her in line. She struggled violently against his hold on her. "LET. ME. GO! EDWARD!"

Surely he would answer her call, so why wasn't he moving? Her mother sat unfazed in the carriage as the man next to her stared at the whole situation without any emotion.

"It's for the best dear."

She wouldn't stand for this. She had lied to Edward to save him and now he was hurt in more ways than one. What had she done? Screaming she tried to free her hands. "What have you done?! Let me go! Please…" Her voice broke, "He's not moving!"

The man beside her grunted in frustration, "Sir, I can't hold her like this."

Sarah turned her head away from her daughter as Winry's father nodded his head, "Then do what you must."

Winry had one stolen glance at her Edward lying face down on the ground before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N: I am so grateful for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story!

Golden Eyes stared at her, the sun catching their brilliant hue. Winry smiled up at them, she had forgotten the reason for her worries.

Edward kissed her gently on the forehead, "Wake up beautiful."

Confused Winry narrowed her eyes, was he blind? "I am awake Edward."

He shook his head slowly his words repeating again, "Its time to wake up."

Winry pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply. Breaking apart she laughed, "See, I _am _awake."

His words came out dull and lifeless, "No…your not."

Jolting up Winry felt the sweat across her forehead. Looking around she found herself in her own room, the skies darkened with night. Was it a dream? Looking around for a moment she tried to catch her bearrings. Her eyes widened in horror. If she had been dragged back home…what had happened to Edward?

Winry ran down the staircase, her hair flying out behind her. Their room was empty, any traces that the two Elric brothers had been there were gone. Her breathing turned raged as she raced through the empty hallways, the sound of her footsteps echoing against the silence. There was no need to knock at his door; she no longer had the desire for such courtesies. Being knocked out and dragged back home broke any bond she had with her family. They had resorted to the most barbaric of means. There was no need to keep tiptoeing around, or pretending that she was the perfect daughter when they already knew everything. Throwing open the study door, she walked forward into the candlelight.

Her father sat rigid in his chair, his eyes blazing into hers.

The sight of her father sitting calmly at his desk made her skin crawl with hatred. For the first time she truly loathed the man who had helped bring her into this world. He had no heart, and his soul was undoubtedly tarnished.

"Where is he?"

The man across from her put down his reading spectacles and motioned for her to sit down.

She shook her head, her arms folded across her chest in defiance. "Where is Edward?"

Why would he not answer her? The silence was dragging her under a deep cloud of anger and resentment.

He cleared his throat, obviously catching the malice in the air. "Alphonse Elric had urgent business to take care of; he will not be staying with us any longer."

Business? That sounded like a dreadful lie. "What about Edward, where is he?"

Her father put one hand to his head, his fingertips rubbing at his temples. "I'm afraid he is no longer with us."

Something about the way his shoulders slumped downwards made her realize there was more to his words then he would let on. "What do you mean he is no longer with us?"

His expression darkened, his words coming out in a blunt statement of horror. "Edward Elric is dead."

Time had a wicked intention with its madness. It flew through times of happiness, but at the sight of horror and pain it could stand still. It could easily prolong the most horrid of moments. Dead…dead…how could it be? Such things couldn't be envisioned.

Her voice screamed out, shattering the silence into tiny pieces. "YOU MURDERER!"

Her accusation flew through the room, scorching her throat. Yet he remained motionless, the only hint that he had heard her suggested by the slight tilt of his head up, to stare at her. The sobs broke free from her lips as her body shook with despair. "How could you kill him?"

She stumbled forward her hand reaching for the small sword lying decoratively across his desk. With a defeated sob she threw the stolen blade in front of him as she fell to her knees. There was only one way out and she didn't have the strength. "Finish it."

His eyes widened as the blade slid toward him. Concern ravaged his expression as he slowly took the blade turning to gaze at her.

"Winry, what is the meaning of this?"

She wasn't a weak girl. She pulled his hand that clutched the blade to her throat. Her words cut the air with accuracy, "Finish it."

He pulled back from her, "My dear, I know he was a friend, but there is nothing we can do about it now. I admit, it is regretful but time will pass."

The tears fell silently down her cheeks as he resolve deepened, "FINISH IT!"

There was no response from her father as he stared at the truth in her eyes.

"If you could kill him, why can you not kill me?"

Her father cleared his throat as he backed away from her, "The boy's death was unfortunate, but you can not think I had anything to do with it."

Winry glared at him, "Edward did not die of his own accord, don't patronize me with such a silly excuse. Even if you did not take his life, I know you had some part in it."

Her screams had not gone unnoticed; her mother entered the room behind her. The woman looked pale white under the candlelight, the menace in her eyes positively disturbing.

Winry was no longer scared of this woman. After Edward kissed her, it had been pointless to believe that her biggest fear was being married off. His life was the most important thing. He had been the reason she could stand up to threats, the reason why she could deny her heart. She could do all of it if he could be saved.

Trembling, she closed her eyes. How had it all gone so wrong?

Her mother was the first to interrupt the stand off, her eyes flashing from the blade in her husbands hand to her daughter's position on the floor.

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

Winry couldn't take it any longer, "Is it true? Is he dead?"

Her mother looked quickly at her father then back at her, "Is it not better this way? Now you have no other choice, marrying the duke is the only option you have."

Anger swelled in her chest as she stood to her feet. Her body felt numb as the tears continued to curse down her cheeks. "I would rather die, then spend the rest of my life with that man."

Her mother stole a glance at her father before turning back to her. "Why must you make this so hard dear? Do you want someone else to die for you as well?"

The room went cold as she stared at her mother's powerful stance. "I know you would hate to see those chamber maids of yours disappear."

"NO!" Winry's hands balled into fists. "Please, leave them out of this."

This time her father rose from his chair to stand beside her mother, "Then you understand your place?"

She chocked out a sob as she bowed her head. Surely her body would break apart from this all encompassing pain. Stumbling back to her room she slammed the door behind her. Her head felt heavy as she dropped to the floor by her window. Gently she laid her head on the windowsill, crying until exhaustion swept her away into a dreamless slumber.

Her body ached with pain as the light woke her form her sleep. The truth of the previous night crept up on her like a spider on its prey. If only she could remember her last words to Edward, if only they had been the three words she had wanted to say.

Dry sobs racked through her small body as she clutched onto the ledge for support. Opening the window she carefully stepped to the edge. A gust of wind blew her nightgown out towards the distant forest.

Was he calling for her?

She didn't want to keep him waiting.

Closing her eyes she let the sides of the frame go, as she began to lean forward. It would only take one step.

A whimper from behind pulled her from the deadly decision. Turning slowly she saw the wide eyes of Elysia. The young girl stumbled forward, her blonde curls shaking slightly as she grasped onto Winry's nightgown. "Miss Winry, please…you don't have to do this."

It seemed a little late for truthful words, but she hesitated anyways. "Don't I? Elysia he's dead, the only man I've ever loved is dead…" Her voice broke as her chest heaved in despair, "…and it's because of me."

Elysia began to cry as she tugged gently on the dress. "Come down, you must! Mama and I have nowhere else to go!"

She had always loved them, for they were the closest to family that could ever love her back. Her throat constricted at the pain she was causing the young girl. "But it is a horrible place, certainly there is somewhere better?"

Elysia boldly took a step forward wrapping her arms around Winry's legs, "You are our family, we will go nowhere."

Sweeter words had fallen upon her ears, but that person was gone. These were the words of one of the few people left in this world who could love her. They were the only things holding her back. Winry didn't remember getting down; she just remembered crying into the younger girls arms. The world had taken away Edward, but she could not forget those who had been there all along. This kind of love was different, but it did not make it any less important. Nowhere in her mothers teachings had she taught her daughter what it meant to feel love. Worse, she had never taught her what to do when that love was lost. All she could do was hold onto the only strands of love left in this dark place and pray that one day the sun would appear again.

The food in front of her had no appeal. Her fork remained untouched, as it had for two days. Though her stomach growled in frustration, her mind was systematically shutting her down. Her father took no notice, but she was sure this had caught her mother's eye.

Sarah's delicate voice broke her from her stubborn testament as she pushed a large box towards her across the table.

"Happy Birthday darling, I trust that you will find this useful."

Winry had never been more disgusted to see something so beautiful. Opening the box in front of her she pulled out a pristine white gown with the most ornate embroidery. Her hands shook slightly as she grasped the silky material in her hands. It was the binding element to her dreaded proposal.

Her father noticed her reluctance and affirmed his power. "You will wear this tomorrow as we have discussed. I have already asked that your belongings be packed up. As of this time tomorrow you will no longer be our problem."

Winry slowly stood from her chair, her hands dropping the gown to the floor. She didn't hear what her mother screamed at her as she ran from the room. Her feet carried her towards the forest with an urgency that came like the dark upon the night.

The lake stretched out in a sparkle of blue that she had never truly appreciated. Her steps didn't yield at the edge of the water. Without taking off her clothes she threw herself at the comfort of the blue. Her gown soaked up water dragging her under the surface with force. An instinct for survival bubbled up within her as she struggled to swim to the surface. The seconds turned to minutes and her air supply was suddenly gone. It wasn't intentional, it was careless. She was drowning.

Suddenly the water around her bubbled as something disturbed its peace. Strong arms pulled her back, dragged her towards the shore. The man grunted with force as he slammed her to the ground. Winry blinked up blearily at her savior, but she couldn't see who it was. The lack of food, the run, the cold of the water and her struggle underwater finally took their toll as she passed out. She only wished she could have seen his face...

The morning greeted her eyes with darkened storm clouds and gentle sounds of raindrops against the windows. Gracia placed a warm cloth to her forehead, "Shh dear lay back down."

Winry tried to object, but it felt so good.

The woman next to her looked back at her with sadness and regret. "You are lucky to be alive."

Winry closed her eyes; she didn't want to hear the rest of this. There were more important questions that needed to be addressed, if only her head would clear.

"How did I get here?"

Gracia looked as if she was fighting with something. "They do not wish for me to tell you."

This caught her attention. She struggled to sit up, "Who saved me Gracia?"

Gracia avoided her eyes for a moment. A low sigh fell from her lips as she finally gave in. "My lady it was all a lie, he is alive."

Winry clutched at her beating heart. Gracia quickly grabbed her hand, her eyes pleading, "Your parents had him sent on the first ship off to the Americas."

The brief glimpse of light that had floated into her heart vanished. A small smile slowly turned the corners of her mouth up. She bowed her head for a moment, "He is alive."

Gracia didn't speak anymore as she continued to brush and style the long blonde strands of her hair. She looked on the verge of tears; Winryfelt she must look the same way. The future was still in motion, and though Edward was alive, he was gone. The sparkle of priceless jewels caught her attention as the sun broke through her window. Several clips featuring a variety of jewels had been placed in her hair. It wasn't everyday that someone got married. Her mother had really brought out their trump card for such an occasion.

The dead eyes in front of her stared back lifelessly. The world won't stop spinning just because you stand still. The bags under her eyes were about the only thing that marked the passing of time. There was such a vicious hate in her heart, which wished her time was up. How much could one heart go through before it refused to beat again?

A loud knock interrupted Gracias hands as she went to answer the call. Her mother waltzed into Winry's room her face alight with pleasure. Winry watched as she scrutinized her figure reflected in the mirror.

"You look sick dear."

The words which used to revolt against her mothers hold held still. The fight had been drained from her system, her mother should be pleased.

"If you do not take care of yourself, the duke will be very disappointed. His goal of having a male heir depends on you producing one. Your body will be worthless if you keep this up." Her mother took a deep breath before raising her voice an octave. "Will you not turn and face your mother?"

Obediently she turned, her expression stuck in the bland horror of what was to come. "Tell me mother, is it true."

"Is what true?"

Winry's expression softened with wistfulness, "Is he really alive?"

Sarah's face turned downward, "Does it matter? You will be married in less than a day's time; you have much more important things to worry about."

If he was alive, all was not lost. Standing up she took a dangerous step towards her mother, "Is he alive."

Her mother bit her lip for a second, making Winry gasp. She began to gasp for breath as a rush of wild thoughts danced through her mind, "Mother what have you done? How could you watch me try to kill myself when you knew he was alive this whole time?"

Lady Rockbell's eyes began to fill with tears, startling her daughter. "I've done all of this for you! I have tried everything to make you a duchess, to put you into a life of privilege and power."

Winry didn't want to hear anymore, the world was spinning enough as it was. As she was about to exit her room, she felt her mothers hand around her wrist. "Wait!"

A dangerously low tone pulled itself from deep within as she turned on her mother, "Wait for what? Don't tell me you and father did all this because you loved me? If you truly loved me, then you would want to see me happy. But don't worry mother even if you have begun to waiver, I am sure father will make me go through with this."

She stood by the wedding dress, "Kindly tell Gracia I am ready for the dress."

Her mother nodded her head, leaving the room in a wave of regret.

Why had Edward saved her? She was worthless in this world of riches and she was a plague to those without. Perhaps she was as dreadful as the man she had been running from, perhaps she fit the title of duchess better than she had thought.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Winry sat in the carriage, her hands folded in her lap. The interlacing of her fingers tight enough to cut off the circulation. Her hands had become the same shade of ghostly white as her pale face. The golden rays of light shinning in through the windows reminded her of the one person she couldn't have.

It didn't feel right, well nothing did anymore. She had recklessly tried to end it all, to be rid of any ties to this place. In the end, he was the only one that could save her, and how did she repay him? His heroic efforts landed him on the next ship to the Americas. Though she knew that was where he wanted to go, she was sure his departure could not have been pleasant. She closed her eyes as a day dream began to work its way through the longings of her heart. Winry pictured herself at the side of a large ship, waving at the crowd of people who had gathered to send her off. Edward was at her side, his arm firmly around her waist as the other waved loftily at the strangers below. The salty breeze made him hold tighter as she shivered. The sun was on the horizon and everything that kept them apart was drifting away.

Frowning, she opened her eyes, the carriage had stopped. A hand reached out to help her down as she stood in front of the huge cathedral. She had always kept to herself at social functions, never one to enjoy the attention. The thought of everyone's eyes upon her now was just another addition to her rather long list of reasons for running far, far away.

The adventurous, clever part of her that Edward was so perfect at pulling out risked a glance around. She had several options, each more ludicrous then the one before. Winry rather liked the scheme that began to formulate in her head as she eyed one of the black stallions nearby. Her smile faltered as she looked down at her gown, no horse would be able to ride with this contraption sitting upon its back.

Her mother led her into the church, pushing her off into the first door off of the entrance. Once she was settled into the small dressing room she sank into the chair in front of a vanity. She was trembling from head to toe, she wasn't sure she could go through with this anymore. Terrible, wicked images ran through her head. It was no mystery what would happen tonight; they would have to consummate the marriage. She could handle the documents, the ceremony, but giving herself to him? That was a question she had never really asked herself before this moment.

Her mother pulled out an oak jewelry box, the lid carved in Latin. She laid the box of front of Winry.

"My mother gave this to me on my wedding day, its only right that I pass it on to you." She spoke quietly.

Not in the mood to disagree, she opened the lid, her mouth letting out a soft gasp. Inside was the loveliest pearl necklace she had ever seen. "It's beautiful…"

Sarah shut the door behind her kneeling next to her daughter, her face screwed up with pain. "I am so sorry my dearest Winry. You have no idea how this pains me so."

Winry felt her smile fade quickly off her face, her body freezing. How could her mother try and win back her love now? The damage between them was irreversible, did she not know?

"You don't owe me anything mother; I am going through with this marriage. There is no need to fool me into this; I already know where I stand." She spoke hollowly.

Tears? Her mother was actually crying? This was a little too much for her to grasp at the moment.

Her mother bowed her head in sadness, "I never meant to do this to you. You must know that I love you my sweet Winry. Roy will be able to take care of you from now on; he will be able to lavish you with all that you could ever ask for. I know this life has never been something you have embraced but…" The tears were now pouring down her guilt ridden face, "That you would kill yourself to avoid it means I have failed. I don't know how to be anything other than this…I don't know what I would be without our riches. I knew that you could ensure our wealth and I let my greed and my selfishness take over." she admitted honestly for the first time.

Winry didn't respond to her mother's confession. Clearly her mother was losing her mind.

Sarah closed the box; wiping the tears from her face she resumed her task of attending to her hair. The silence of the room echoed louder than any scream either could make.

The girl staring back at her through the mirror looked as perfect as porcelain doll, complete with the lifeless expression to her face. How would she have the strength to even walk down the aisle? Just as her mother finished adding a few fresh flowers to her hair, her father knocked on the door.

"Is everything all right in there?" His deep voice questioned.

Winry saw her mother's face fall, her eyes full of sorrow. She never dreamed she would be more composed than her mother was at the present moment.

"Yes father, just a moment." She responded dutifully.

When his footsteps echoed down the hallway she stood up and smoothed the material of her gown. Before taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she fixed the fresh flowers in her hair. Her mother remained silent by her side, unable to speak a word to her anymore.

"Everyone must be waiting, we should go." She added listlessly.

It didn't matter who she was marrying anymore, if it wasn't Edward she wouldn't be happy. The duke was rich; he would take care of her and her family. Perhaps over time she would grow used to this life and it wouldn't seem so awful.

When she stepped towards the doors that led inside the main cathedral, she found her father waiting to present her to her husband at the altar.

She didn't see the faces as she walked down the aisle and she didn't bother to put on an heir of happiness. This could very well have been her funeral, for it marked the end of her life as Winry Rockbell. From now on she would be known as the wife of a duke, she would finally become the duchess her parents had always wanted.

Her throat tightened as she knelt in front of the priest alongside the duke. There was no doubting that he was a handsome man, especially dressed for the occasion, but it still meant nothing to her. Looks would fade and when all was said and done she would a worthless shell of herself. No title could save her from this life of nonexistence, a life in which she only had one purpose of producing a male heir.

The priest was speaking in tongues but she really didn't care to listen. Her lower lip quivered in fear, if only she had gotten to say goodbye to Edward. To have one last kiss, one last memory to hold her over for the rest of her life, but even then she knew that would never be enough. The insatiable longing to be loved was something she couldn't part with so easily.

She heard her betrothed speak his vows, as empty and passionless as if he were merely reading a line of scripture. When it was her turn she felt the world spin, the tears brimming at her eyes. Her days of dreaming were over.

Startled gasps filled the room as the doors were slammed open. She didn't need to turn around to understand what was happening. The sound of hooves rattled throughout the pews as she turned to find a man riding on his horse up the aisle.

She must have died; this was too exquisitely perfect to be happening in real life. Staring in disbelief she never noticed her body had stood up on its own, her hands reaching up towards his. In one quick grasp and pull he had her securely mounted behind him.

"Hold on." He yelled over the outcries.

The horse reared up as he pulled it around, urging the beast quickly from the building. To say she was speechless, relieved or even crazed would have been an understatement. Looking over her shoulder she saw the Duke looking enraged, her mother and father stunned. Squeezing Edward tighter she knew she never wanted to turn back.

When at last they had finally slowed he helped her from the horses back, giving the animal a much deserved break.

They stared at one another until she threw herself at him, unable to restrain the deep yearning to be with him. "Edward." She murmured into his chest.

He stroked her hair, "I am assuming I arrived just in time, or have I just kidnapped a duchess?"

"I wouldn't have minded not having to kneel next to him for so long, but no I am not a duchess." She smiled thankfully up into his amber eyes. "I am just me, Winry. I hope you're not disappointed."

He kissed her gently on the mouth, "I don't think it is possible to ever be a disappointed man with you in my arms. But I do need to ask you."

"Anything." She breathed.

"Run away with me?" He asked as simply as if he were asking her for an afternoon stroll.

Smirking she raised her brow, "I was under the impression that I was." But with a frantic look over her shoulder she remembered just what she was running from. "We must hurry." She urged.

His face grim he eyed her closely. "Alphonse is already aboard the ship, we plan on escaping to America."

He looked as if he were worried this might upset her. Silly man, an ocean was not nearly enough space between her and the duke. "The further away from here, the better." She confirmed without hesitation.

She thought about the pure rage she saw in his eyes, shivering. How close had she come to tying her life to such a man? No matter how much she told herself it was her duty she was thankful that Edward had saved her once and for all. Looking up out of her thoughts she noticed he had been watching her intently.

"You're staring." She asked self consciously.

The smile on his face lit up his eyes, "You look beautiful."

Blushing, she wondered when it was that the loud mouthed boy of her youth learned to be a gentleman.

"Though…" he added, "we might have to find you a change of clothes." He remarked upon looking at her dress. "I'm afraid your current garments might draw unwanted attention. I don't think the Duke is very happy with me. Best not leave him any trails to follow."

He began to untie a package from the side of the saddle, "You are a lucky woman, I have thought this through."

"Barging into a church on a horse, you thought that plan through?" She asked in jest.

He nodded his head, "What other way to sweep you off your feet, I knew you couldn't resist."

Pulling from the bag a modest dress she sighed in content. At last something that didn't make her want to puke at the looks of it.

Looking hesitant he offered the dress, "I know it's not up to your standards, but for riding and the trip at sea it's quite practical."

She put a finger to his lips, quieting any more explanations. "It's perfect."

"Are you sure you are not peeping?" She asked from the other side of the horse. They had little time and she doubted the animal would take kindly to the extra weight of her now useless wedding dress.

Edward huffed indignantly, "I'm not looking, would you please hurry? I don't fancy meeting the Duke anytime soon."

That certainly caught her attention, as she fastened the last of the dress.

The ride to the docks took less time than she expected, thanks in part to the tireless horse. When at last they arrived she breathed out in relief. The ship awaiting them looked more like an adventure than a sentence of exile. Leaving everything behind would be easy, especially when all that mattered was right beside her.

As they walked the plank to board the ship the man with the list peered up at them over his spectacles. "Name?"

Winry paled, what name should she give?

Edward stepped forward, "Elric, Mr. and Mrs. Elric." He replied.

Following behind him in a sort of daze, she wondered what had possessed him to say that. More importantly, she was alarmed to realize she liked the sound of it. Before she could question him on the subject he took her hand.

"I want to show you something."

When they had finally arrived at the bow of the ship he gestured towards the endless sea. She sucked in a startled gasp; she had never really looked upon the ocean like this. "It's beautiful."

He smiled, his eyes trained on her. "It is."

"Mrs. Elric?" She asked softly.

Looking mildly embarrassed he leaned on the railing. "You're not mad, are you? Traveling alone with me would draw suspicion if we were not married."

She leaned into his side. "I never said I minded."

He kissed her on the head, "It does have a nice ring to it."

At that moment someone cleared their throat loudly. Standing up straight her eyes widened as she took in the man behind them. Smiling she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten about her other favorite Elric. "Alphonse!" She beamed excitedly.

He looked from her to his brother. "It worked?"

Edward grinned, his arms crossing over his chest. "You doubted me?"

The younger brother rolled his eyes, "Forgive me, I should have never doubted you. I am a fool to have thought that kidnapping the bride of a Duke by racing into a church on horseback was not a sound idea."

"Apology accepted."

Al joined them as they looked out over the sea, "It's going to be a long trip."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The ocean breeze blew a salty tang across her lips as she stared over the railing. The dark sky was filled with tiny specks of white and a grand unknown. Winry marveled the deep navy water with its rather intriguing imitation of the sky above. She had never been on a ship before and was quite relieved to have earned her sea legs so quickly. She couldn't possibly sleep in this moment. The thrill of the days events were far too distracting to keep her eyes shut for any prolonged period of time.

The sounds of deck hands still moving about kept her company as she stood on the look out. The boat was crowded with all different kinds of people. A lot of young men with big dreams, small families tainted with hope, and then there were the lone strangers who looked as if they were running. Their secrets remained in their watchful eyes and distinct silence. More than likely she fit into the last category; she was certainly running from something. Wise men often spoke of running being an equivalent of cowardice, but those were men and she was a woman. She was a woman who knew that if she did not run, she would never be free.

It's remarkable the way things turned out. If someone had told her that she was going to leave the Duke standing at the altar, she would have laughed at the sheer nerve of it. If someone where to tell her that she would leave this altar and ride off with another man, she would have waited to wake up. Obviously, something like that could only be in her dreams. A story of romance and adventure was most certainly just a story. But no matter how insane it all was, she was happier than she had ever been. The caged prison she had always envisioned had been unlocked.

The wind began to play with her dress, the cool air caressing her skin. Al was truly a saint, not only had he been able to delay the ship long enough for them to board, he had obtained her several dresses. These dresses were hardly the royal fabrics of her birthright, but she had no interest in such things. The common material felt almost weightless compared to the layered garments she had endured. She would not miss the hairpieces or the heavy jewels that had once marked her worth. Alphonse and Edward were no paupers but it was in their best interests if she did not attract attention. There was no need for fancy clothes, who was there to impress? Besides, selling off those pieces had brought her quite the settlement. She could imagine the look of horror on her mothers face if she had seen her sell her wedding dress and the jewelry that had adorned her hands, neck and hair.

Many of the people on the ship clung to their few possessions with a reverence that made her feel rather empty. After selling off her dress and jewels, she realized she had parted with the final threads to her old life. There was no family heirloom in her hands, no letters of love. All she had was the two Elric brothers and the strong conviction that this was the right decision.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. "It is not safe for a lady to be alone at this hour."

Winry turned around to face her accuser, her rebuttal at the tip of her tongue. It took a simple look at the insignia on his uniform to halt her words, he was the Captain.

He eyed her for a second until she bowed slightly; it was hard to remember her place. "I thank you for your concern Captain, but I feel no danger out here."

"Might I ask your name?"

Winry wasn't sure how safe it was to say her first name so she replied with the only name that came to mind. "Mrs. Elric."

He repeated her words as if they were a question. "Mrs. Elric?"

Winry found the corners of her lips twitching with a smile at the name, but she held her poise. "Yes."

He stepped closer, the hard lines on his face marking his age and power. "Might you be a bit more cautious if I told you that there were men aboard this ship who had been exiled?"

She pondered his statement, "It would depend on what they had been exiled for, Sir. To be quite frank, I am not sure that one who commits a crime is someone to be feared."

The Captain scoffed at her remark, obviously he had not envisioned such a response. "You honestly think criminals should not be feared?"

Her jaw set, "I have seen the work of truly horrid men. I don't mean to sound rude, but I am not so innocent in the ways of this world that I fear such things." To say that she was free of fear would be a lie. She was just wise enough to know that not all criminals were labeled as such. She remembered all too well the day she had gone to confront the Duke. The feeling of his hands ripping at her hair, the force of his grip made her tremble. They were all the same, her father, the Duke and this Captain. They wielded their power with an iron fist. They frightened her because she realized the only thing she could do, to escape their wrath, was to hide.

His pleasant conversational tone began to drop. "Those are dangerous words for a woman."

It was so easy to let her mouth run away with her. "And yet you listen."

The man was silent a moment before he chuckled, "Indeed I do, I suppose you have intrigued me. But there is something else."

Winry stepped back again, her moving halted by the wooden side of the ship. Her nerves tingled as the Captain stared her down. She didn't like where this was headed.

A comforting voice suddenly broke the tension in the air. Out from the shadows walked a man with long golden hair.

"My darling, there you are."

Winry couldn't help but blush as Edward stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The Captain's face went blank before he smiled pleasantly, "I was just telling your wife to be more careful. You never know who is lurking aboard this ship."

Edward nodded politely but held his stance against the captain. "Yes, well she is quite capable of taking care of herself."

He shook his head in amusement, "Ah well I don't believe that is entirely true. Before you arrived I gathered the feeling that she was rather frightened by me." He tipped her hat to her, "I apologize for scaring you, but you should remember my words." The man glanced over at the sea. "I must get back to my duty." He nodded to them before turning on his heel directing the sailors as he walked by.

Once the Captain was out of sight, Edward growled in distaste. "I get a strange feeling from that man. I feel like I have met him before."

Winry watched as he stared off into the night, lost to his thoughts. Hesitantly she touched his face, "Edward?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Hmm?"

There was something that had been on her mind, a question she had never asked him. "Do you think I am too bold?"

"How so?"

She began to play with the fabric of her dress, "Well I certainly don't act like a lady and I speak my mind when I really shouldn't. I don't have a very proper track record, considering all the things I have done."

Edward frowned, "Why are you troubled by such things?" His expression darkened, "What did the Captain say to you?"

Winry worried her lip between her teeth, "How can you love a woman who betrays all those things a woman should be?"

"And who says a woman should be defined by such things?" He sighed in exhaustion, "I wish you would trust me when I say I love _you_. I didn't grow to love you because of your title and I certainly didn't fancy your mothers attempt at turning you into a Duchess. I love the woman who is intelligent, brave, adventurous and is stubborn enough to stay by my side. That is the Winry I fell in love with."

If it was possible to turn completely red from head to toe, she was sure she had done it. How could the boy she had fought and played with as a child become a gentleman? Part of her figured Alphonse had something to do with this new aspect of his character. He had never been so upfront about his feelings. She ought to thank Al for such things.

The two made their way under the deck towards the sleeping quarters, where they found comfort only in each others presence. Winry was finally beginning to _feel_ the difference in classes. The cramped and uncomfortable space was far from relaxing; she assumed people would sleep here only under the implications of pure exhaustion. Looking over she stifled a giggle as she caught Edward already asleep. One arm lay behind his head while the other found itself covering the part of his stomach which had been revealed. If there was one thing the man could do without a moment's hesitation, it was sleeping. She continued to watch him until her eyelids drooped and her mind finally drifted off into dreams.

The sound of feet overhead was obnoxious enough to make her give up on any possibility of catching a few hours more of sleep. Groaning slightly, she climbed her way down the bunk, her feet resting on the hard floor. The sound of raised voices caught her attention. Curios, she made her way up the stairs until the sunlight revealed the main deck. Blinking rapidly in the bright rays of sunlight, she followed the sounds until it led her to Edward, Alphonse and several other men.

The group of men sat around an empty barrel, money and cards littering its surface. The scent of rum was thick amongst them. Winry snuck a peak at Edwards's hand. The other men quickly analyzed her, looking for any sign of the nature of his cards. She marveled at their novice moves, she was well versed in the game of cards. As for keeping face, she had been trained all her life.

"Settle down boys, I don't plan on letting you beat my husband so easily."

One of the men chuckled as the others whistled low. "Well Elric are you in or are you out?"

Edward gave a sidelong glance at Winry, careful to let his wink catch her eye. "I guess I'm in."

After several wins, Edward finally refused the cards. "I don't think I should keep my wife waiting any longer. If you'll excuse me."

Alphonse winked in their direction before placing his bet down.

Ed took Winry's hand and began to roam the deck. She smiled, "You don't have to quit on my account."

Edward squeezed her hand, "I would be an idiot if I didn't."

This brought a sweet smile from her lips, "Fair enough. But if you stay with me the whole trip, I daresay you will become rather bored of my presence."

The ship lurched, sending her crashing into Edward's arms.

He used this to his advantage as he kissed her lips. "It is impossible to find you boring."

Just as she was about to receive another kiss, a man cleared their throat from behind. "Mr. Elric, the Captain requests your presence."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "What would the Captain want with me?"

The man shrugged, "If you will consent, he would like to speak with you at once."

Winry's first impression of the Captain had already set her on guard. Frowning, she held onto Edwards hand. Something about that man was off; she just couldn't quite place what it was. Certainly she didn't want Edward anywhere near him.

The hand in hers gently pulled away as she found his apologetic expression. "Of course, I'll be there in a moment."

Her frown slowly turned to suspicion. "Edward, don't tell me you are actually going to meet with that man?"

"A request by a Captain is not an invitation Winry, it's an order." His face formed a stubborn line of resolve, "Besides I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere. Whatever he wants to tell me, it is better I hear it from him on my own terms."

Winry's eyes narrowed, "You don't think he recognized _me_…do you?"

Edward kissed her softly on her cheek. "I wouldn't worry; the affairs of young socialites don't transfer to the seas _that_ quickly." He gave her an endearing smile before heading off in the direction of the Captains quarters.

Strolling back towards the bow of the ship, where the boys were still playing cards, she leaned against the railing. It felt much nicer to be out there in the sun and cool breeze, than sitting below in the dark.

She listened to the sounds of laughter, and rants as the people aboard the ship tried to pass the time. Her eyes trailed after a young girl swinging her dolly. Winry smiled as she watched her skip along. To be as young and carefree as her would feel nice once in awhile.

She was about to join Al when she grew concerned by the presence of a little girl. The young girl was all by herself, her body leaning dangerously over the railing. She shouldn't lean so far over, really where was her mother? Winry was about to say something when the unthinkable happened. It only took one lurch of the boat to send the tiny girl over.

The tiny scream barely registered in her mind before she was racing forward. Several things happened at once. She flung off her shoes as she climbed over the wooden edge, her eyes zeroing in on the splash below. All she could think of as she dove off the ship was saving the little girl.

The cold water shocked her as she hit the surface. Opening her eyes she spied the girl easily enough. Her hair strayed out around her like a halo as she sank helplessly down. Winry struggled through the water, thankful that at least her garments were lighter than usual. Grasping the girl around the waist she looked up to the surface and prayed for strength.

It was like trying to speak without being able to open your mouth. Her arms and legs moved about, but she was getting nowhere. A burning sensation gripped at her lungs, her air supply slowly fading. With one last burst of energy she broke the surface of the water.

As soon as the roar of the sea left her ears, she heard the sound of shouts from above. But these voices didn't take her attention as much as the rope that floated beside her. Wearily, she struggled to keep the girls head up as she grabbed the rough line.

Not knowing exactly how she was going to hold onto the rope and the little girl at the same time, she looked up helplessly. Luckily, it had been Al who had thrown the rope. He shouted down at her in a panic. "Winry! Tie the rope around both of you!"

She struggled to keep above water, the little girl unmoving in her arms. Tying it with trembling hands she managed to make a knot. But her energy had been used up; her vision was coming in and out of focus as her grip on the little girl began to fade.

The Captain had remarked to her about fear, but she wasn't sure what she feared. She had felt no fear when she jumped, but now as she began to fail she felt the distinct panic of fear begin to settle in. She tugged once more on the rope, securing it around them before she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Come on Winry, open your eyes!"

"Try harder!"

"She's not breathing!"

A deep pressure on her chest suddenly engaged what felt like an ocean of water to expel from her mouth. She didn't realize she had swallowed so much. Chocking, she struggled to gain her bearings.

It shouldn't have come as a shock that nearly the entire ship was staring down at her in astonishment. There were only two sets of eyes that were not astounded by her deed but worried about her health.

Edward was kneeling beside her; his expression went from relief to anger. "What where you thinking?!"

Winry could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. With help from Al she sat up, "Is she ok?"

The anger on Ed's face slowly drained away, "Yes, thanks to you she's alive."

Shivering slightly her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Edward bent his head forward so that his hair blocked his expression. He pulled her head to his chest, his deep voice hoarse with emotion. "I thought I'd lost you…again."

A woman rushed forward her eyes trained on Edward. "You're an angel, an angel!"

Edward started to correct the woman. "I didn't do anything it was…"

The sound of heavy footsteps and voices interrupted their gathering.

"Don't tell me…Elric you say? I was just with the man; he couldn't have done such a thing!"

Another voice drifted over to them. "No Captain, it wasn't Edward. It was his wife; Mrs. Elric saved the little girl."

Winry looked up in time to see the Captain gazing at her with a strange look. She didn't want to have to explain herself.

Edward wasted no time in allowing the onlookers to take their shot at her. He cradled Winry in his arms. "We need to get you into some fresh clothes."

She tried to push away from him, insisting on walking herself, but she could not find the strength.

Once they were free from prying eyes, Edward went to stand guard at the door. Exhausted, Winry found to her immense embarrassment that the wet gown was incredibly hard to disrobe. Feeling rather useless and unnerved she called out to Edward.

He rushed in immediately, "What's wrong? Why haven't you changed?"

Wearily, she fell against the wall for support. He guessed her problem at once. His cheeks grew dark with red. "Should I get someone to help you undress?"

Winry shook her head.

His hands trembled slightly as they undid the back of her dress, lifting it slowly over her head. She would have been mortified if she had been in any kind of state to know exactly what her condition was. The white material of her under garments clung to her with wetness.

Her voice came out in a soft whisper, the red on her face mirrored in his. "Would you close your eyes?"

Edward turned even redder, having already spied the dangerously see-through material. Though she knew he had probably already seen too much, she waited for him to close his eyes before she let him help her remove the last of her wet clothing. His fingers trialed carefully up her skin, pulling the fabric with them. It was excruciating to have him touch her like this and be so drowsy that she feared she would not remember it well. After several painstakingly tense moments she found the warmth of fresh clothes lure her into a sleepy stance.

"You can open your eyes now."

How ironic for her to say such a thing, she could barely keep hers open. She fought with her heavy lids until strong arms guided her to one of the bunks. The soft kiss to her forehead was the last she would remember before she fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, my computer has kicked the bucket to put it nicely.

Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled the blanket up over her head. The starchy material offered little comfort, but she was too tired to really care. If she wasn't so groggy, she might have even briefly dreamed of the satin sheets that adorned her bed back at the manor. She certainly wasn't complaining; it would just take some getting used to. She had come too far to regret her decision now.

The relentless sounds of footsteps and bodies around her were only amplified by the pain in her head. Thankfully, it appeared to still be early morning and most were still asleep around her. As she tried to ignore the pain, she caught herself thinking about everything that had happened to her in such a short time. It wasn't always a fairy tale, but it had its moments. Moments that she wanted to forever engrain in her memory. It might not have been as she pictured it as a little girl, but somehow she knew this was the kind of love she had so wished for. She wondered what her parents had wished for her. She wondered what had become of her parents and their despite desire for wealth and power. The combination of those two was undoubtedly a force of destruction. Without her marriage to the duke, they would certainly lose out on a grand fortune. What kind of person was she to feel so distant from those she should love? Was she a truly dreadful person to not feel sorry for her parents? If things had been different, perhaps if she had never met Edward, she would have lived her life for them. If she had not known how beautiful the world could be when someone loved you like you were their world, she would have probably followed their wishes. But there is no use thinking of things to which no one can change. She could never believe that things would have been better without love.

Frowning to herself, she cringed at the way her body continued to throb. Peering through her tangled mop of hair, she tried to assess the damage. She had been far too exhausted after Ed had taken her back to her bed to really notice her condition. There was no doubt in her mind that she looked awful. With her pale skin and unbelievably tangled hair, she was sure the bags under her eyes were not the only marks of her _swim _the previous night. If her mother were to catch sight of her, she would most certainly die of disgust or embarrassment. That thought made her feel guilty, she was a horrible daughter.

Not wanting to dwell on such depressing thoughts she reluctantly pulled the cover from over her eyes. Sitting up, she suddenly realized why her legs felt so heavy. Squinting in the dim lantern light, her face broke into a shy smile. Not noticeable at first glance, a chair was pulled up along side her bunk, its occupant currently resting his head upon her. As gently as possible, she shifted so that she could see him better. Whatever thoughts had been rattling around in her mind where quickly scattered. Edward had never looked more at peace, or more handsome. Blushing deeply, she tried not to reminisce about those lips of his. What she had been expected to do on her wedding night with the Duke suddenly had different connotations when switched with the man before her. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before, but with him lying so close to her… it was _much_ harder to ignore.

Despite the horrible pains running through her body, she moved closer to him. Her hand touched his cheek before her fingers carefully untied the ribbon holding his hair back. She wasn't doing it on purpose; there was just something about him that took a hold of her. The way his face eased into a serene calm while he slept. His long hair fell to his shoulders as she pulled the red ribbon away. She had barely slipped her fingers through his long locks when he began to stir. His voice came out in a thick but soft murmur, her name slipping through his lips.

She froze as he spoke her name again, this time with an achingly, longing tone.

"Winry…"

"Edward?"

He didn't answer her, his body still claimed by the sleep of night. Lying back down, she took a hold of his hand. Holding it tightly in her own, she smiled when he squeezed back. She wasn't sure if he was awake, but the comfort of his hand in hers quickly led her into a deep sleep.

An amused chuckled broke her from what was a very, very good dream. Her cheeks turned rouge red as she found the face of the younger Elric brother staring down at her. Sheepishly, she looked down, afraid at what she might have said while dreaming.

Alphonse appeared to be holding back his laughter while he spoke. "Brother won't be happy that he missed that."

Feeling indignant, she lightly pushed at his shoulder in jest. "Alphonse Elric!" Intrigue getting the better of her she leaned in closer, her forehead wrinkling in skepticism. "Just what did I do?"

Al's smirk softened into a gentle smile, "When I switched places with Ed, you kept murmuring his name." He paused for a moment his grin widening across his face, "And then you started to make giggling noises…"

He ducked as Winry made to hit him again. "Really you two are impossible. I should have known that all that fighting and bickering back in the day was just blatant denial. Honestly, I don't know how you two were kept apart for so long."

Winry sat up, pushing the blanket to the side, her curiosity suddenly aroused. "Al, just what _did_ make you two set out to find me?"

Alphonse looked off for a moment before answering. "Despite his new found maturity, you should know that he has denied his feelings for you since day one. So when he found out about your engagement to that Duke I think it hit fairly harshly. He was miserable until he finally realized just what it all meant. You do know that Ed has been in love with you for as long as I can remember, right?"

Winry felt her heart thud loudly in her chest, but there was something else. She frowned for a moment; that was not the version she had heard. There was a hint of accusation in her voice.

"So he only came because of the Duke?"

Al waved his hands defensively in front of him, "No, nothing like that! But you know brother; he can't always see what is right in front of him. Though, when he does realize what he wants, there's no stopping him."

Winry felt herself smirk, she knew all _too_ well of Ed's persistence, but she was rather grateful for it at the moment. Standing up, she smoothed out the light dress, cringing at the way the boat swayed. She had almost drowned once before, tempting fate again had really taken its toll on her.

Concerned, Al quickly grabbed at her elbow to steady her. "You really should lie down."

Winry shook her head, immediately regretting the action as the boat swayed twice as bad. Part of her wished she was telling the truth. "It's alright, really."

They stood in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Most of the people had gone above deck for air, leaving the compartment rather empty. Winry jumped as she felt tiny hands pulling at the skirt of her dress. Twisting around, she caught a good look at the perpetrator. Recognition slowly dawned on her, as she took in the long golden curls and the deep green eyes.

The little girl embraced her tightly, her tiny fists squeezing her close. Winry stared in shock at the girl's rather unprecedented show of affection. Catching her eyes, the little girl opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was almost lost in the ambiance from above as she continued to hold on. "You saved me, I was going to die and you saved me. Momma would have been so mad, but you helped me. Thank you, thank you…thank you."

Winry felt her heart melt into a liquid pool of happiness. Children did have an uncanny ability to make simple words mean so much more. Smiling, she kneeled down to the girl's level. "I am glad to see you are doing so well!" Feeling rather authoritative she gently reprimanded the girl. "Now, don't you go leaning over any railings anytime soon! I don't think I could do that again!"

The little girl nodded her head up and down repeatedly, obviously remembering all too well what an ordeal it had been.

A frustrated voice echoed behind Winry.

"Ann Marie, there you are!"

She recognized the girl's mother at once. The woman moved quickly to their side, her face still flushed with panic. "Ann Marie Thompson, you can't keep running off like this!"

Ann Marie lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry mama."

The girl's mother exhaled in relief, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"But mama it's the girl who saved me, I found her!"

Mrs. Thompson's face brightened as she took in their faces. "Oh my, it is you!" Her expression turned apologetic. "I am sorry; I don't believe I have thanked you properly for what you have done. I am infinitely in your debt for saving my little girl. If there is anything, anything at all that you need, please let me know."

Winry felt the sincerity of her words flood through her. But she could not take all the credit for her actions. It was not necessarily bravery that had made her do it. She wasn't sure exactly what it was about this girl that had caught her eye. If she had not been watching her, she would never have seen her fall.

"Someone saved me from drowning once; I think it was only right for me to pass on the favor."

The mother looked at her appreciatively and a little awestruck. Somewhere between her great admiration and maternal instinct her face formed a tiny frown. "Oh my dear, if we don't get you all cleaned up you are going to feel miserable."

Winry was about to object when the woman pulled out a nice brush. Oh, how she missed the feeling of a gentle brush massaging her scalp. Not one to selfishly indulge herself she tried to gently turn it down. But Mrs. Thompson would not take no for an answer, and it was entirely too wonderful to keep protesting.

Al laughed at her obvious euphoric moment. "Well I can see I am not needed here."

He bid her farewell for the moment, obviously not interested in the female grooming rituals. The older woman continued to work with her hair as the two chatted politely. Winry enjoyed the company immensely; she truly missed moments like these. Something about these two felt so familiar that she was troubled as to why she couldn't quite place it. Then it struck her, the fragmented pieces connecting at once. They reminded her Gracia and Elicia, her true companions left back home. A wave of guilt stung at her, she had no idea what had become of two of the most gracious and loving women she had ever met.

The young Ann Marie startled her out of her daydream as she placed a wet cloth into her hands.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly at them.

Ann Marie's mother looked on proudly. "All finished." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "The young Mr. Elric won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

Winry blushed heavily. "Thank you, you have no idea how much better I feel."

The woman placed her hands on top of hers. "As I said, I am in your debt. It was the least I could do."

Ann Marie beamed, "You look really pretty."

Waving their compliments off, she thanked them. "You are too kind, really. I feel so much better."

The older woman seemed to guess at where her thoughts had now traveled. "Now off with you my dear, don't waste our hard work down here!"

She wanted to stay with them, but Ann Marie's mother was right in one respect. She needed to go up on the main deck. There was something troubling her that she had to get off her chest.

After a quick goodbye, Winry felt the warmth of the sun welcome her forward. Thankfully it was a cloudless, beautiful day. Taking in the warmth, she scanned the deck for the golden haired man, but came up short. Walking closer she caught sight of two men on the upper deck, their backs to her.

Slowly she made her way towards them, sticking to the shadows to remain unnoticed. Leaning as close as she could without revealing her presence she eyed them carefully. For a second she felt guilty for spying, but it was immediately dismissed by the growing feeling of curiosity. She shouldn't be spying on him, but she didn't trust him alone with that man.

The captain's voice growled lowly over the sound of waves crashing against the ships sides.

"Will you do what I asked?"

She couldn't read Edwards expression as he stared at the captain. "You know that I can not."

"Well then…this changes everything I'm afraid."

Edward's body stiffened in response. "I can't break my promise."

The Captain sighed, "That's not what I asked."

"I am nothing like my father."

The Captains voice calmly struck back. "Aren't you?"

Winry tried to figure out where this was coming from. She thought that Edwards father was a reasonable man. She only vaguely remembered him from meetings with her father, but Edward's retort against him suggested something else entirely. The last thing she had heard was that he had gone to America to help some rebels fight off British rule. As far as she knew, they were to meet up with Mr. Elric when their ship docked. But the way Edward had spoken in regards to his father was rather peculiar. There was a childlike anger that sparked through his words. What could have happened that could make him refer to him in such a way?

Her mind whirled around several possibilities before she decided to walk away. If it was important, Edward would tell her.

She watched as the sun sparkled across the water. It was then that she saw a shadow step beside her. Out of the blue, a young voice grabbed her attention. A man with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes stood next to her. "You're her, aren't you?"

She hesitated for a second, his eyes catching her off guard. Where had she seen those eyes before?

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

He shook his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "No, my name is William Thompson."

The gears inside her head began to turn, how in the world could _this _young man be married to the older woman she had just been acquainted with?

As if he were reading into her thoughts he answered her question for her. "You saved my little sister yesterday. You're quite the hero, you know that?"

Only ever around Edward did she ever feel quite so tongue tied. Flustered she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Oh no, really I am not so brave. I believe I was merely in the right place at the right time."

He moved closer, "Don't be so modest, there are very few who could do what you have done."

Winry smiled, her previous concerns about Edward drifting away from her conscious. "Thank you."

They shared a moment of pleasant silence before someone cleared their throat rather loudly behind them. Winry turned around first, her smile widening as she caught sight of who it was. "Edward."

Just one glance at him made her completely forget who she had just been talking to. But as she took in his expression, she felt the smile waver from her face. Why was he staring at her like that? His mouth was pressed into a firm line, his eyes narrowed. Of course she figured it must have been his previous chat with the Captain that had changed his mood. Ignoring the daggers that were coming out of his eyes toward William, she introduced him.

"Oh Edward, this is William."

When Edward didn't reciprocate the introduction, she elaborated. "William is Ann Marie's brother, the girl I saved yesterday."

Looking uncomfortable Edward finally took a step forward, "William is it? I'm Edward, Winry's _husband_."

Winry's eyebrows flew up, why in the world would he introduce himself as her husband? There was no need to add that to the conversation. She had also taken notice of the emphasis he had placed on the word, she wasn't sure she cared for the possessive tone to his voice.

William looked a little startled, but he regained his composure well enough. "Yes, well your wife is truly a hero."

Edward took a step closer to Winry. "If you'll excuse us."

Winry quickly said her farewell, waiting until they were out of earshot before she spoke her mind. Stopping, she jerked her hand from his. "Edward, what do you think your doing?"

He snorted angrily at her words, "What do you think _you're_ doing?"

Winry crossed her arms across her chest, what a stubborn man. "I was trying to introduce you to someone and you chose to act like a child!"

Edward's jaw clenched, "Well how should I act when I find you cozied up to another man? What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to her dress and hair.

For some reason the fight went out of her, "I guess I had forgotten what an ass you can be."

With that she stormed away from him. Honestly, what in the world had made him act so rude? She didn't want to admit it, but she felt betrayed…she had been hoping he would say something sweet. Not scold her as if she were the one acting childishly. She heard him call her name, but she needed some time to cool off. The morning's warmth was fading fast.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I am terribly frustrated! Somehow one of my chapters on here has gone missing! Until I can find it, I apologize for ch.11 &12 being one and the same. Oh chapter 12 where did you go? :(

Chapter 15:

The atmosphere aboard the ship was gloomy at best. Tempers grew shorter with every passing day. It was hard to smile when your stomach felt as hollow as the ship itself, your thirst unquenchable, despite all the water around you. She could see it in their eyes; the journey was taking its toll. The ambition and enthusiasm could only hold briefly before the dismal days began to ware it thin. Without the comfort of her original adrenaline, she began to worry about things that should have worried her form the start.

Traveling by sea was always a coin toss. The weather could be as unpredictable as the cards in ones hand and the dangerous of disease were as real as the ship itself. She wasn't so blind to see the obvious marks of rats aboard. None of those probabilities could really compare to the crisis at hand. She was not on speaking terms with Edward. Somehow one day of not speaking had turned into two, and two in three and four. For the present moment…they were on day 7. A week had passed, a week of ignoring one another for a reason she knew wasn't worth it. It was most certainly not worth this. The stagnant air between them had a bittersweet taste of unspoken words.

Alphonse sighed loudly as she quietly took a seat next to him. "Winry, not that I don't enjoy being the object of your attention..." He smirked knowingly, "But I'm not the one you should be talking to."

Winry bit her lip, "I know. I hate that you are in the middle of this. I just don't know what I am supposed to do."

She began to blush scarlet, "I have never courted anyone and mother was never much of help in this area."

Al looked up thoughtfully, "It is normal for people to have fights like this, and it is very normal for my brother to be a stubborn ass when he wants to be. I would not worry so much, but I really hate to see you two like this. But the only way you two will be able to figure this out, is if you talk to one another. Ignoring a problem does not make it disappear."

She folded and unfolded her hands in her lap. "You're right Alphonse." She gave him an endearing smile. "I suppose I can be as stubborn as he is at times."

Alphonse smiled. "You two really are quite the pair. Did you know that brother and I used to fight over who would get to marry you when we were young?"

Winry stared at the younger Elric in surprise. "Really?"

Alphonse never had a chance to answer, someone else stole the floor. "Sorry Al, looks like I won that fight."

Walking over with his hands placed deep within his pockets was Edward. She knew she should still be upset with him, but it was hard to stay mad when he made such a face. The tender sorrow in his eyes was truly an unfair advantage.

While she had been distracted, Al had proceeding to stand, his body leaning away from them. He had an intuition like no one else. Looking apologetic, he turned to take his leave. Pulling a pocket watch from his jacket he feigned surprise. "Oh wow look at the time...I promised the guys I would join them for another card game." He shot a stern glare to his brother as if warning him to not screw it up.

Winry had never had a sibling, but she if she did, she would want them to be just like Al. Now, his brother was an entirely different story all-together. "So you think you won the fight?"

Ed looked down for a moment, "Would you have liked it if I lost?"

Would she have wished for Edward to not be the one beside her? That was an absurdly idiotic question to which she had an absolute answer. With a soft sigh she patted the vacant spot beside her. "No."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

Another silly question, of course she could forgive him, she just wasn't sure she should at the moment. Shaking her head, she watched as his face fell.

He instantly grabbed her hands, his words coming out in a panicked rush. "Winry please. I didn't mean to treat you that way! If there was something I could do…anything...I…"

She managed to pull one hand away from his, to press her finger against his lips. Halting any further response from Ed, she tried to explain. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I can not believe you would think for even a second that I would never forgive you?" Her eyes filled with sincerity.

Edward looked completely relieved until she raised an eyebrow in caution. "But that doesn't mean you are off the hook Mr. Elric."

He gave her the look, the one that made her melt like snow under a radiant sun. She was sure she would turn into a puddle at his mercy if she didn't say what she needed, and fast. "I wasn't entirely upset with you for dragging me away, or insulting the way I dressed myself." Her face flushed in embarrassment, "Especially after I did it for you."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger to his lips. "I was and am upset though that you are hiding something from me." Her voice sagged a little with disappointment, "I thought we had agreed to not have secrets from each other?"

The man in front of her looked torn, as if someone was pulling him at different angles. Frowning, he pushed her finger gently off his lips, letting his own hand brush her cheek. "You know I would never purposely hurt you. I just don't know what the right thing to do is anymore…"

For the first time she saw the tired lines in his face, and the shallow coloring of his skin. What could he possibly be withholding from her that would do this to him? She had a sneaking suspicion it was intrinsically intertwined with the conversation she had overheard a week ago.

"I don't know what to tell you Edward, either you trust me enough to tell me…or you don't. Whatever you choose I am here. I cannot force you to tell me, but you should want to." She gave him a weak smile before retreating below deck. If he truly wanted to tell her, he would. If not…well she wondered how long they would last. Being lost in secrecy for the remainder of her life was not part of her vision for the future.

He didn't follow her and she felt the strain. Perhaps she had been blind to the relationship between them. Though they had not been reacquainted for a long time, she had felt the instant bond and had felt confident of its strength. Was she so wrong to believe that something that deep, forged so quickly, could truly stand the test of time? Infatuation, devotion, and love were becoming strangers in her mind.

Supper had come and gone, and she had yet to lay eyes on Edward. Something told her that he was pondering what she had to say, but she wished he didn't have to _think_ about it. It would have been more reassuring if he could have just told her the truth without any pause. Alphonse had already caught up to her, his face sympathetic.

She gave him an annoyed glare, "You know what the captain wants from him, don't you?"

Al instantly looked guilty, his expression turning apologetic. "I do, but I also know that I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Brother will... he just needs time to process for himself what he will do, before talking to you."

Before she could argue back, the sound of laughter and music filled the air. Winry's eyes widened in surprise, was someone actually laughing? The ships occupants had been stuck in such a dreadful disposition that she was immediately thrown off guard.

Curious she turned to Al for answers. "Do you hear that?"

His face slowly turned, in mirror to her surprise, "Sounds like a get together of sorts, doesn't it?"

The two of them made their way to the lower level, bewildered at the sight before them. A few men held their rather battered instruments lovingly as they beat to a quick tempo. The women were being swung around with their male counterparts, others tapping their feet while hitting back mugs of ale.

At first they just stood there, unsure of what to make of this sudden upheaval in what had become a stagnant journey. It wasn't long before she felt someone's hand grab at hers, leading her into the center of the room. Following the hand into the center of the dancing, Winry found herself in the embrace of the handsome William Thompson.

This kind of dance was like nothing she had ever done before. She was used to structured refinement and precision. Whatever they called this, it was certainly not refined or structured. The way they twirled and dipped, it was dizzying. Her hands automatically tightened around his arms to keep from falling. His green eyes were crinkled at the edges as his face broke into a laugh.

Pouting she gave him a stern glare, "Are you laughing at me?"

He answered her question by dipping her lower at the next turn, "I am."

Winry smiled back, laughter soon rising to her lips.

She spied Alphonse being the most generous of gentlemen, spinning the tiny Ann Marie around the dance floor. William sensed her distraction and compensated by twisting her into a spiraling turn. Winry squealed in reproach, "Edward!"

Instantly William stood still, his face changing.  
Winry cringed at the sadness that reflected in his green eyes. That was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. Happy couples swirled around them, but she no longer joined in with the laughter. It was as if time had stopped for the two of them and she was suddenly aware of just why Edward had reacted so harshly towards him. She had been careless in her wording and actions.

William pulled her off to the side, his hand playing nervously with his pocket watch as he watched the others dance by.

There was much to be said, she just wished she could convey them without hurting the sweet man next to her.

"I'm sorry, I have put you in a compromising situation."

Winry kept her head ducked low, "No, please this is my fault. The truth is I enjoy your company, I really do. Its just that I do not, could not ever be anything more."

William sighed once before retrieving his usual smile. "I understand." He gave the back of her hand a brief kiss before emerging himself in the crowd once again.

Winry retreated to the side, keeping her distance from the excited mess of happiness. Being in the midst of a crowd wasn't exactly what she needed at the moment. Once again she escaped the music and found herself seeking the comfort of the ocean breeze.

She wasn't so sure what was the right thing to do anymore. It had always been right and wrong, dutiful and expected. Now, when she was permitted to make decisions on her own free will, she was undecided and confused. Nothing had ever been easy, but she had always been under the impression that it wouldn't get any harder. How hopelessly stoic had she thought such things.

"You shouldn't be leaning over the edge Miss."

Her head spun with an array of retorts, each one worse than the last. Frowning hard, she turned on the spot in time to glare at the Captain.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am quite able to take care of myself."

His expression changed to mock innocence. "You're mad at me? How have I angered you?"

Folding her arms across her stomach she stared him down, "What do you want with him?"

The Captain raised his eyebrows in a coy presumption, "Whoever do you mean?"

What a pompous man, she was sure the Duke would see a kindred spirit in this one. "Edward."

This time he actually did look surprised, "Well you should know exactly why I need him. It is the agreement to which we have come to. The agreement that has allowed you safe passage and for continued mute on our part as to your real name."

Winry lost her hard stance as her arms unfolded themselves, hanging lifelessly by her sides. The words were harder to speak than she had thought, she didn't know if she really wanted to hear his answer. "What must he do?"

"It is a simple task, but with very harsh consequences. You are aware that a Revolution has begun are you not?"

Of course she had heard about such things, but she had no idea what this had to do with Edward. They had nothing to do with this Revolution. Certainly she knew that Edwards political career was well matched to what the so-called rebels were calling for, but they had yet to even arrive on foreign soil. What could they possible contribute when they knew nothing of the circumstances? Thinking she finally realized the marked target. "His father…you mentioned his father once. What are you making him do?"

The Captain looked at her out of the corner of his eye, making her feel very small under his gaze. "There is enough fire power and weaponry to equip a small force, loaded on this ship. He must ensure its transport from the port to where his father is currently situated."

Winry sighed in relief. She had been thinking this was a dangerous mission, but transporting supplies to a neighboring town, how bad could that be?

The Captain looked aghast at her showing of relief. "My lady do you know what the punishment for treason is?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him. She had been born into that world, she knew only too well of what would happen. "Any fool who goes against the crown will meet his death one way or the other. But what does that have to do with anything?"

The man actually conjured up a look of sympathy. She didn't think he had it in him. "Just what kind of act did you think we were asking of Mr. Elric?"

Her eyes widened before she clasped a hand across her mouth in horror. They expected Edward and Alphonse to take on the challenge of securing safe passage for dangerous goods. If at any time someone wizened up, they would be in direct violation of the crown. It was dangerous enough to speak of Treason yet alone commit acts there of it.

"What's in it for you?"

He paused a look of incredulity surfacing in his aged face. "Any business is good business. I don't pick sides, I take the higher bidder."

A rough voice took over their silence. "I'll take it from here."

The Captain didn't look phased as Edward scowled at him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

Her mouth always got her into trouble, and this was no exception. "Edward Elric, what where you thinking? How could you agree to such a rash business deal under such treasonous terms?"

Putting up his hands in defense he tried to calm her. "If I had any other choice, I would have taken it. But its already too late, we have already committed ourselves to the cause." After a short pause he finally put his hands down in a solemn gesture. "Its not just business to me."

Winry could feel the emotion radiating from him and instead of driving her away, she was more attracted than ever.

"I'm sorry Winry, if there was anyway I could guarantee you would be safe I would do it in a heartbeat."

There was a never-ending cycle of trying to be the hero and coming out the victim. "That's the problem Edward, no matter how hard we try, eventually we end up hurting each other."

Those lines were met with a pained silence. The young man gritted his teeth in clear frustration at their situation. "You want to give up on us?"

"Haven't I brought you more trouble than I'm worth? Edward, with this they will be out for your head! You can't possibly go back home because of what I've done and now you wont be able to stay here either."

His lips twisted up in a defeated smile, he hadn't been expecting that response. "Then I guess we just have to keep running."

She didn't move away as he lowered his face to hers.

"As long as I am with you, the distance between my dreams and reality, are the closest they have ever been."

Winry didn't need to hear anymore. She leaned into his embrace as his lips pressed up against hers. Her breathing hitched as he lowered his lips to her neck, the trail of kisses creating shivers along her exposed skin. It was positively indecent behavior, but who cared?

Edward chuckled lightly in her ear, his eyes still holding a glint of unease. "Does this mean your ready for another adventure?"

"That depends."

He assaulted her neck again with kisses, as if to try and persuade her. "On what?"

Closing her eyes, she took a shuddering breath to try and stop her racing heart. "I don't want to just be along for the ride, I want to help."

At those words, his body froze. Standing back, he glared at her. "Winry…"

She stepped right back at him. "No, either we do this together…or not at all."

The way his face fell assured her that she had, in fact, won this time around. It wasn't hard to see that his original plan was to keep her presence hidden. Between Alphonse and Edward she knew she would have been forced to keep her distance, at least until they had secured the goods. But she had other plans. She knew of a better way for them to transport the materials and it was all thanks to the Duke.

The music began to carry its way over to them and Winry felt compelled to dismiss the depressing mood they were in. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him down towards the group below.

"Oh no! Winry, I don't dance."

Once they were in the midst of the chaos, Winry put her hands on her hips. "You don't dance, or you won't dance?"

Edward blushed in the lantern light. "I _can't_ dance Winry…so I _don't_ dance."

Winry caught sight of William leaning against the opposite wall; he gave her a friendly smile. She knew it was a little cruel, but they had enough depressing moments to last a lifetime. There was no way she was going to waste an opportunity to actually enjoy an evening with Edward. Of course jealousy was the key to making Edward act.

"Fine, if you wont dance with me, Ill find someone who will."

Ed had not missed the wave from William. He gritted his teeth for a moment before he roughly grabbed her around the waist.

"Well if it means that much to you."

How Edward could possibly think he was a bad dancer was beyond her. He spun her with such ease and grace that she never missed a beat to this new rhythm. Sure enough they were both laughing. The darkness of their past was like rain in the sea, the obligations of their future a dim star in the sky.

Alphonse managed to hide a smirk as he danced by them. She could see the relief etched into his features. "Finally, I hate it when you two fight! You're absolutely dreadful to each other sometimes, but without one another you're hopeless!" With a small wink he was spinning off in the opposite direction.

When the night had calmed to an end, Winry found herself nursing a blister or two. It was a testament to how good it had felt to just dance their cares away, that she didn't feel any pain. Edward noticed her predicament and smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I should have stopped sooner."

Winry kissed his lips to stop any further guilty declaration from the young man. "No, it was perfect."

Deciding the night was not over quite yet, he led her back onto the sea-deck, the stars setting a brilliant sky. Most of the deckhands appeared lost in the beauty of the sea or sleeping off a bottle of rum. That seemed to be the sign that he had been looking for. On that note, Edward suddenly reached into his pocket. Fishing around for a moment, she nearly fainted when he dropped to one knee. He grasped her left hand in his. "I know that you are already pretending to be Mrs. Elric, but I don't think I can pretend anymore."

He slipped a beautiful ring with a shiny green stone onto her ring finger. "I've almost lost you to a duke, to the ocean and to my own stupidity. I don't want to risk losing you anymore, you are the only woman I want to be with. Will you be the real Mrs. Elric?"

To say that she saw this coming would have been an outright lie. Words just wouldn't form in her mouth, so she nodded her head as the happy tears cursed her cheeks.

Once the ring was slipped on her finger he engulfed her into his arms. "Whatever happens, I will protect you with my life."

Winry kissed his cheek delicately, "You are my life."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N:I am very sorry for the delay, I am still looking for my missing chapter...hmm it might be awhile still.

Chapter 16:

It was remarkably different this time around. When she had been proposed to the first time, it was hardly romantic. Although Edward was certainly no Romeo, she was hardly a Juliet. She didn't care that he was a politician, that they were undoubtedly headed on a deadly excursion or even that sometimes he could be a stubborn ass. The truth outshined any hesitation in her thoughts; she was terribly in love with him and no matter what happened she was sure that at least _that_ would never change.

He appeared to be making up for lost time as they spent the rest of their time aboard the ship in close proximity. Despite their good intentions the closeness between them was bringing about a strange new aspect to their relationship, one they had not yet explored. The boundaries between her actions and emotions were blurring right in front of her eyes. Winry knew Edward would remain the perfect gentlemen, but there were increasing moments in which she wished he would never pull away. It was becoming unbearable for the two of them to stop where the limits lay. Indecent as these thoughts were, she couldn't help herself from becoming lost in daydreams. Edward had most certainly taken notice to this new side of her. At first he had been startled by her preemptive actions, but as the days passed she could tell he was thoroughly enjoying it. As perceptive as his younger brother was, Winry noted that Alphonse had taken to playing cards for prolonged periods. She would have to find some way to thank him for allowing her these precious moments of solidarity with Ed. It always stopped at kissing, but his hands traveled through her hair and down her bodice, effectively driving her crazy. She had never labeled herself as flirtatious, but lately she could hardly control herself. What was happening to her?

The month flew by and the gap in her clothing suggested a fine meal on shore would do her wonders. It was no mystery that the diet aboard the ship was less than appetizing, but the rationed portions had greatly altered many. She noticed the way her skin stretched over her bones with hunger. Edward always offered to give her his share, but she would not take it. She noticed the slack in his trousers and the way his shirts hung upon him in excess. He had promised her they would be together and she would make sure he was there to fulfill it.

The monotonous sounds had dulled to the background as she grew used to them. Yet this new and familiar sound was as beautiful as a sunset over the moor. Never in her life had Winry ever been so grateful to see a large bird overhead. The distance between them and their final destination was alarmingly close. It was rather invigorating to realize she was about to set foot thousands of miles away from where she had grown up. The unknown was only tainted by the daunting task to which she knew they must undertake. Yet the ring upon her finger never ceased to sparkle, a constant reminder of what it was all worth. She chuckled lightly as she remembered the way Alphonse had thrown himself on the two of them. He had beamed at her and slapped his brother over the head. He had exclaimed his utter impatience about the two of them. Winry was just happy that he seemed to find no objection to adding her to his family.

He scolded her as she reluctantly explained her worries. "We're practically family already! All this is is just a matter of formality!"

Edward grinned at her, "Yes and the formality is the only thing holding me back."

Alphonse didn't catch his cunning intrigue, but Winry's red face didn't miss a beat. When had he turned into such a tease? Ever since the proposal she had truly begun to appreciate what she did have. Being in his arms transcended any impending challenge she knew they would face. She could not believe the sheer weight that had been lifted off of her. Not speaking to Edward was as ridiculous as denying her lungs air. There was quite the difference between what she wanted and what she needed. He fell into the latter in a way she never dreamed possible. Being independent and strong was a characteristic she thought would mark her as a woman who never needed a man. Though she had been taught that she would be the object of a man's desire, she never realized that she might one day find a man who didn't follow such norms. She didn't need a man to be happy, but she had come to need the amount of love and caring that only he was capable of giving her. It was a delicate balance to which she was slowly beginning to understand.

"Tell me what you're thinking?"

Winry leaned into Edwards's side, a worried frown on her face. "Do you think we will ever be free of it? Free from this web of intrigues and pain I carry?"

Her love tensed, his body betraying his clear opinion on such a matter. "You carry no burden to which I would ever wish to be free."

She sighed; he was truly selfless when it came to her. "My name, I fear will always bring us trouble. I fear I will always bring _you_ trouble."

Edward let out a breath of air, a chuckle escaping his lips. Winry felt affronted, how could he laugh at such a thing? She gently pushed herself away from his embrace. "I don't see how that is funny."

Looking as though he had just been hit to the head, Edward's eyes filled with unspoken apologies. Regret masked his handsome features. "Aw Win, I did not mean to appear so arrogantly. I just find the entire thing a misunderstanding to which I should have never allowed. Humor in essence, at my own faults. For in truth, my biggest fear is that you will wish for that which I can never give you. The things to which your name entitles; things that I can never fulfill."

She could only answer his fears by showing him exactly how much more he was worth. She placed several chaste kisses along his neckline, before finding his lips. Breathless at her initiative, she could tell he had found his answer. "I wish more than ever to be your wife so that I may be rid of a name that worked so hard to keep me from you."

When the skyline gave way to shapes and boarders of land, she nearly wept at the site. Being away at sea could convince even the sanest of men that land was merely a legend of old. Approaching the harbor was as surreal as her dreams. She feared it was a figment of her imagination, a torturous dream that would plague her when she woke. It wasn't until Edward spun her around in a bone breaking embrace that she realized they had finally made it. Thank goodness.

The three of them finally stepped off the ship, their feet wearily taking to the dock. Winry couldn't keep her eyes in one place as they moved into the hustle and bustle of the busy harbor. Edward kept her close to his side, as Alphonse followed just as closely to her other. It dawned on her that this was in fact a place of unrest and that their affiliation to the mainland was not necessarily a good thing. Several men in uniform patrolled the area; the tension could have been cut with a knife. But as they proceeded into the town itself, she felt a glimpse into why they wanted to be free. This place was in itself entirely different. Never before had she witnessed so many different people gathered in one common place, while to be more specific working together in one common place. The accents and dialects differed from person to person. While there were obvious differences, she was quite content to find that it did have some similarities. It did not feel as if she was being thrown into a completely different world, just an altered state of her own.

Edward left her under Al's watchful eye as he departed to rendezvous with the captain of the ship. It was a tricky transfer to which had to be carefully planned and executed. The enhanced security on the docks was an unforeseen dilemma that made the transfer from the ship into their hands a matter of careful thinking and precise movement. There was fear in the bystander's eyes as they walked past British soldiers, the men who had once been their brothers. Now, even Winry could see they were holding their breath, just waiting for the moment when someone would exhale. People do not take kindly to threats. A man spit by one of the guards as he walked by. Luckily the guard's eyes were focused on the flood of people who had arrived off their ship. Winry slid closer to Alphonse. She wondered how much time was left, before the water boiled over the edge.

As they waited, she watched as the people of the town went about their daily endeavors. The sounds of hooves against the cobblestones played out like a familiar tune in her head. The smell of fresh fish accompanied the carts of market goers as they shopped for goods along the shop fronts. She could get used to a place like this. A place where no one had ever heard of the Rockbell's and there was no need for dukes or duchess's. It was pure bliss to be so ordinary. They were lost in the new sights around them when Edward finally came strolling towards them, his hands deep inside the pockets of his overcoat. Looking exhausted, he picked up part of their belongings, Al taking the other half and led them off the well beaten path.

The trio walked on the dirt roadway until they reached a rather ragged looking, shack of a house. Winry was no judge of character when it came to appearances, but she couldn't deny the place was creepy. A squeaky shutter banged shut as the wind flapped it against the siding. Her heart rate quickened, she was not very good with suspense. The snort of a horse followed by the subtle noise of hooves grabbed her attention. Following her instincts, she moved towards the sounds, around to the back of the shack. There awaiting them were two wagons full of cargo, already fastened to two large horses. They looked around for a moment but saw no one. Dismissing the rather guarded look that filtered into the Elric's expressions she began to absentmindedly stroke one of the horse's heads. Out of nowhere a man's hand clamped down on her arm, jerking her against his body. The breath caught in her throat as he held a blade up to her neck with his other arm.

His voice curdled out like spoiled milk as he spoke to her back. "Leave now and you can take your lives."

Edward looked furious, "You get your filthy hands off of her!"

Alphonse looked fearfully at Winry as the blade drew closer to her throat. Trying to ease the situation, he stepped in between their line of sight. "As it were, we are in fact the bearers of this cargo and if you value your life _you_ will step away from her."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England, nah get before I slit her throat!"

Winry got the feeling that being a damsel in distress only fell upon women because of the ridiculous contraption they had the nerve to call clothing. To maneuver quickly with the additional weight was absurd, but not impossible. With his attention focused on Edward, she let her mind wander. His grip had slackened; no doubt he assumed she was too frightened to fight back. It would be only too easy to slip out from under the knife. She was a fighter and it was time she proved it. Ducking, she swiveled at the right moment to elbow him precisely to the nose. The blow was an infusion of surprise and accuracy, his nose a waterfall of blood and pain. More importantly, Winry stooped to pick up the discarded weapon and held it defensively in front of her. The days of letting men throw her around were long gone. "You certainly don't look like the Queen of England and we are in fact here for that cargo, so if you would be so kind." She motioned to the cargo in a preemptive gesture of leave.

The man appeared as flabbergasted as the two Elric's behind her. Winry smirked, if only he knew that she had no idea how to wield a knife. He had backed down and for whatever it was worth, she suddenly felt strong again. It was like she was one of the boys again, it felt deeply gratifying.

"Ye ruddy bastards don't know who yer messing with."

Winry could have laughed at that, "Obviously you have no idea who _you_ are messing with."

She could hear Edward chuckle behind her. The man scratched at his dirty beard, his face crinkling in distaste. The sight of the man bleeding heavily quickly took away her bravado, she wasn't evil. Sighing, she stepped forward to help him. The man quickly backed away, his eyes on the knife.

Looking at the knife she rolled her eyes, "Oh for heavens sake."

Winry handed the knife to a rather stunned Ed. Continuing forward she tried to examine his nose. He turned away from her, a stubborn light to his eyes. In this position he looked almost child like in innocence. His hands weakly tried to cover his face as she continued to follow his movements. Growing exasperated with his antics, she forcibly pulled his hands away. Not letting his or the brothers looks of growing confusion deter her, she gave an apologetic smile. "This will only hurt for a second."

Before he had time to object she pushed his nose back in line, the heavy blood flow finally slowing. It might have been a bit more impressive if she had just thought of all this by herself. But the credit could not be bestowed upon her own instinct; she had in fact picked up a few of her fathers medical texts. Although she had to admit, she was rather proud that she had gone through with it.

The man swore deeply, doubling over in pain.

Alphonse was the first to exhale, "Winry…"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Serves him right for calling us liars and putting a knife to my throat. Besides he's perfectly fine."

Edward shook his head, the humor lost completely on him. He was staring at the man with a look of controlled anger. He skirted to Winry's side, his hand resting on top of her head in a protective sort of gesture. "You're lucky she's a lady and decided to fix your nose."

The man looked positively dumb founded. "Her, a lady?"

Edward stared him down, "Yes and if you ever pull a knife on her I would be only too happy to show you how one works."

He wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Looking at the tainted color, his upper lip rose as his forehead crinkled. "Well she sure as hell ain't no loyalist, those pansy ass…"

Alphonse cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sure we would all delight in the finishing of that sentence, but I believe you have a map for us?"

His mouth opened and shut a few times before he shuffled off towards the shack. "Yeah, yeah I got yer map and I got a letter for yeh."

Alphonse took the map while Edward secured the letter in his hands. Breaking the seal, his face slowly contorted as his eyes flew across the parchment. Winry stepped closer to sneak a look at its contents.

Edward shoved the letter to his brother, his face unreadable.

"Who was it from?"

His face grimaced, "Our father will be the one intercepting the goods. He has planned to accommodate us at his house until we furnish one of our own."

Winry couldn't find the reason for his bout of glumness. "It sounds like a wonderful suggestion."

Edward frowned before exchanging a look with Al. "It would, if it were anyone _but _my father."

He was hiding part of his past from her and it was becoming irritating. She was in fact an open book when it came to him and it was frustrating that it wasn't the same for him. "What has he done that has angered you so?"

The older Elric brother looked sadly at her, "It's not what he's done, but what he _didn't_ do that is the problem."

She waited for him to elaborate, but when he mounted the wagon without another word she found her own stubborn will prevail. "You promised."

Al took to the other wagon his expression clearly voicing his desire to remain neutral.

She tried to keep the hurt from her voice as he remained silent. "You promised there would be no more secrets!"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment before he sighed in resignation. "Come on." He patted the empty space next to him.

Winry wasn't about to take his bait. "No, I refuse to go anywhere with you until you tell me everything."

Edward reached out his hand towards her. "Well as it seems we have a long journey ahead of us, I do believe we have the time." He looked cautiously around them. "We cannot afford to waste it."

Of course he was right, but that did not put her concerns to rest. She would do this on her terms. "Fine, but only if you agree to tell me everything." She sent a stern glare in his direction. "And I'll know if you're lying, Alphonse is a dead giveaway."

Al moaned in despair, "Please don't drag me into this."

Winry actually smiled as she took Ed's hand to help her onto the wagon. "You said it yourself Alphonse. Its too late, I'm practically family already."

Alphonse led the way, his wagon propelling forward. Edward followed suit, grabbing the reigns in his hands. "Looks like we embark in another adventure huh?"

Winry shook her head in amusement, "With you, it is always an adventure." Something occurred to her that hadn't before. "I wonder when you will tire of me, when the idea of settling down finally sinks in and you run."

Edward nearly dropped the reigns as his expression faltered in objection. He spoke passionately, "I will NEVER tire of you."

She smiled, he sounded sincere but she still wondered. "Good, so while you are not tired of me I guess I can push my luck and proceed with my questions."

His shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, but he made no effort to dissuade her. "I do not wish to keep things from you, but there are things in my past I do not like to dwell on."

Winry knew she needed to remain vigilant. "Why do you not get along with your father?"

She worried she had upset him into not talking, but he finally answered.

"When we were just young boys our mother drew ill. She sent for him to come back to us, but he thought there were more important things he had to do. While he never treated her poorly, he was never there to treat her at all! I will never forget the image of mother sitting all alone, looking out the window for his return." He looked sorrowful as the image must have filled his head. "He wasn't there when she died and he has been as distant from us as possible. It is only when he needs us for his own use that he pretends to hold some parental right over us."

Edward shook his head, "Al is too young to remember how much pain mother was in, but I have not forgotten. Brother has always been forgiving; I don't believe he holds the same grudges that I do when it comes to our father."

Winry knew only too well of a father whose presence did not exist in the way it should. "But that is not all that is wrong, please Edward…tell me."

He chanced a glance from following Al's trail to meet her eyes. "More than anything it is not him that bothers me so…it is the notion that I will turn out to be just like him. Like father, like son."

Edward looked torn as he continued to stare into her eyes, "Like you fear your name, I fear my blood."

Winry nestled her head into his shoulder to try and comfort him as much as herself. Ed mimicked the action before placing a chaste kiss on her head. There was no doubt that there were obstacles to pass over, but she didn't mind running into them. She wouldn't wish for any other life, for in another life she might never have met him and that was reason enough.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The feel of softness engulfed her body, relaxing even the tightest of muscles. Nestling into the comfort that surrounded her she felt her eyes suddenly snap open. Somewhere between watching the threes pass by and letting her eyes close she must have fallen asleep. Sitting up, she found herself still fully clothed but she was definitely in a bedroom to which she had never seen before. Panic began to well up in her chest as she stared around the darkened room. That was until she noticed the sleeping figure in the corner. Smiling, she let her legs slide off the bed carefully as she quietly crossed the room, sneaking up on the young man. Edwards head was tilted back, his mouth slightly open as his chest moved in and out slowly. The top buttons on his suit vest were undone, his shirt scrunched up a bit revealing a small part of skin of his torso. The initial worry that had crossed her mind floated away effortlessly. The peaceful, childlike innocence that took over him when he slept reminded her of when they were little, a time when things had been far less complicated.

Just as she began to lean in closer she screamed as a hand grabbed her arm. Edwards's eyes widened immediately, his mouth emitting a shriek unlike she had ever heard a male make. It became apparent in the minutes following her outburst that it was Edward who had in fact grabbed her arm. Despite her own realization, the outburst had gathered the attention of someone else. The sound of pounding feet down the hallway alerted her that perhaps screaming was not the best reaction in an unfamiliar place.

Edward cringed, his hand flying to his forehead. "Just perfect."

The door swung open wildly; Alphonse trailing after an older looking gentleman. Winry caught on quick; even with the facial hair the resemblance was uncanny. The man was no doubt Edwards's father. She figured she was better off keeping this particular opinion to herself, comparing Ed to his father would not do her any favors.

The man looked from Winry to Edward, his eyebrows rising a bit. "Miss Rockbell, are you alright?"

Feeling a blush rise up in her cheeks she began to wonder when her life would ever calm into an easy path of normalcy. Rather flustered at the coy smile that Alphonse was sending her way, she did her best to not look as guilty as the scene presented itself. She was in fact in a room alone with Edward, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, her hair messed from sleep. "Edward startled me, that's all."

The man didn't take his eyes off of Edward's sulking form. "I wondered where you made off to, I should have realized I would have found you up here." He chuckled lightly, "Well Alphonse I can see we are not needed up here."

Obviously he did not see the murderous stare he received from his oldest son because he continued to smile pleasantly at them. "If you care to join us, dinner will be ready shortly."

Winry's mannerisms quickly overwhelmed her original embarrassment. "We shall be delighted to."

"Wonderful! " Smiling kindly, Ed's father turned and exited the room, followed by a rather bemused Alphonse.

Winry noticed that the younger brother seemed rather taken to the man in ways she knew Ed would not emphasize with. She had forgotten how hard it was to earn his trust; it was something she had just always shared with him. Though, she had to admit, the mistrust of a parent was not a foreign concept in her mind.

Alone again, Edward slumped up against the bed post, his face void of emotion. Feeling rather irritated at his childlike behavior Winry sighed. "Is this how it's going to be for our entire stay? Honestly Edward, the man doesn't appear to be completely horrid."

Her fiancée groaned loudly, "Not you too! It's bad enough that Al follows him around like a loyal subject, I really would hate to think that he has somehow won you over in the short time we've been here."

Winry let out a breath of air, "I know he hasn't been a great father, I just think that perhaps being civil isn't such an unfair request."

Edward paused for a moment before he reached forward and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "You are terrible, you know that?"

"How could I possibly be terrible for asking you to be civil?"

Edward pulled her forwardly roughly, one hand on her waist the other tangled in her hair. He kissed her full on the mouth, leaving no room for hesitation or thought. Winry responded back instantly, her body leaning in closer as her lips pressed back into his. It quickly evolved into a deeper kiss, her heart racing to keep up with her desires.

Flushed in the face and breathing heavily Winry finally pulled away. It took more time than she thought to truly pull herself together. "That was hardly a civil thing to do Edward…" The corners of her mouth twitched up with tease.

His face instantly fell into a smirk, "I'm afraid it is uncontrollable my dear." He kissed her sweetly, refraining himself slightly. She groaned softly as he pulled away.

"I believe _you're_ the tease."

Edward laughed, wagging his eyebrows at her. "We could always skip dinner."

Winry rolled her eyes as his stomach chose that particular moment to rumble decisively. "I think your stomach would beg to differ."

Acting very chivalrous Edward offered her his arm, "I think my company would have been more pleasant than my father's, but if you insist, let us join the festivities."

Accepting his arm, she smirked right back at him, "Perhaps you could prove that point to me later?"

Stunned, Edward looked awe struck for a moment before he grinned wickedly. "It's a promise."

He led her to the modest but well cared for dining room. The environment of the room which had originally been warm and inviting quickly cooled as Edward sat forcefully in his chair, glaring at the head of the table. If she had thought the chivalrous and witty Edward was here to stay she was wrong. The grudge sat blatantly in front of them for all to see. Seeing as he would be her future father in law, she felt the need to maintain some kind of pleasantries. Though, from the murderous look he was sending her way, she knew Edward was not going to be very much help in this endeavor.

Before she could truly enjoy the wonderful meal presented before her, she was brought short by the simple question emitted by Mr. Elric.

"What a marvelous piece of jewelry Miss Rockbell, might I inquire where you obtained such a priceless artifact?" His face suddenly lit up upon seeing the particular finger it rested on. "Oh! I do beg your forgiveness for the intrusion, but is this your engagement ring from the Duke? "

Winry turned white, her appetite suddenly lost. This was not exactly how she wished to broach this subject. Neither could she ignore the storm clouds brewing around her fiancé as the name alone provoked a protective rage. She needed to remedy the situation before what little cool Edward did possess completely abandoned them.

"No, the duke and I are no longer engaged. " She shot a meaningful look at Edward, trying to persuade him to divulge the information she wished he were happier to share.

Hohenheim flashed a tiny knowing look at his eldest son, "You know my two sons have long fought over who would get to marry you. I am sorry to hear about your engagement. Edward, I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?"

Right on cue, Edward spouted off. "Like hell I would have let her marry that bastard, you know damn well that she's mine!"

"Edward!" She glared easily at him, effectively cutting off the continued dispraising. Standing up, she pushed away from the table; her throat tight with emotions she wished didn't suddenly have to rear their ugly heads. "My apologies, I have suddenly lost my appetite."

It took much restrain for her to walk away and not give him a through lashing with her words. To be spoken about in such a horribly possessive way was not something she had expected. It had all gone so much better in her head.

In her rush to exit the scene she realized she had no idea where she was. Staring around the unfamiliar hallway, she bit her lip. Oh why did she let it get the better of her? Suddenly, her actions seemed rather unruly in themselves. Feeling ashamed, she stood frozen in the hallway, pondering how he could ever love such a person like her. But no matter how she reacted, she couldn't deny the churning of her stomach at his words. The possessive tone reminded her of a man that had lusted after her, not who she was but what she was.

Just as she was about to try and turn around she caught sight of a portrait down the hallway. Intrigued by the image she drew closer and closer until she was standing in front of it. Her mouth opened in slight awe. The woman was beautiful, that was not in question, but it was the remarkable resemblance she had never seen before. So drawn into the image she did not notice the figure that quietly snuck up on her.

"I always thought Alphonse took after her."

Startled, Winry's hand clutched at her racing heart. Upon retracting her gaze from the work of artistry, she found Edwards face inches from her own. Taking a calming breath the churning of her stomach stopped as she looked into his sorrowful gaze. This was Edward; this was the man she loved. Her previous upset was now such a miniscule apprehension that she forgot what even provoked it.

"She's beautiful."

As if he could not contain himself he grasped her hands in his palms. "I am such a fool; tell me my antics haven't driven you away yet again?"

Winry relented, "That wasn't exactly how I pictured you introducing me as your fiancé."

Deeply apologetic, Edward hung his head. "I know." He cast his gaze to the portrait of his late mother. "I just can't seem to grasp my temper when I look him in the eyes…"Pleadingly, his voice cracked. "…especially when I look in the mirror and see those same exact eyes."

"Edward...am I not Winry Rockbell? Do I not look just like my mother? I of all people understand what it feels like to be afraid of what I could have become. You are not your father, you are Edward, you are not doomed to repeat the same mistakes. "

His gaze lifted to meet hers, his eyes ablaze with adoration. "You have never been anything less than extraordinary, your mother could never compare."

Chocked up a little, she readily fell in his arms in a warm embrace. Tilting her head, she whispered in his ear. "And you are the reason I am anything at all, _no one_ will ever compare."

His arms pulled her in tightly, indicating her response was well received. Composing themselves they both begrudgingly unlocked from their hold and headed back to the dining room. He held her hand all the way there until they finally reached their destination.

Winry was pulled back gently before she could reclaim her seat. Edward took a deep breath, his expression loving as he admired her.

"Father, I would like to properly introduce my fiancée, Lady Winry Rockbell."

His father looked rather shocked by the address; Winry knew Edward did not call him father often. The pleased smile that spread across his face set her nerves at ease. He ushered the wait staff over whispering fervently in the man's ear. Instantly, bottles of wine were presented. Winry smiled happily as he toasted their engagement with pleasure. Once they had all clinked and taken down the sweet liquid, Edward briefly grasped her hand under the table. "Better?"

She grinned widely at him, "Better." Squeezing back at his hand she smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

Appetite restored, she was sure the three of them would eat Hohenheim out of his home very shortly. The food was marvelous in comparison to the pitiful scraps they had depended on during their long journey at sea. Regretfully, she turned down the delicious pie, unsure how the other three could possibly fit anymore!

Conversation had smoothed over and while Edward was nowhere near ready to welcome his father in, she knew the small talk was a stretch and she appreciated his effort. After dinner Hohenheim retired to his study, Alphonse departed shortly thereafter. Winry had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with overhearing the maids speak quickly of placing the scraps near the barn for the cats to enjoy. Of course she did not mind in the least, it allowed for her to spend some time with Edward without feeling poorly for excluding the younger brother.

The next morning came with a distinct sense of danger and despair in the air. Winry sipped her tea quietly in the sitting room as the boys discussed politics rather loudly in the room down the hallway. While she wasn't one to sit around and sedate herself with the reserved activities that most women partook in, she understood that this was one conversation that she was not informed well enough to converse on. Trying to not let her boredom get the best of her, she went to gather her shall for a walk around the grounds when one of the maids walked in.

"I beg your pardon miss, but master Elric has invited a guest to join you."

Winry set her cup of tea down, rising to meet the stranger. The man walked in, or rather glided into the room. His face beamed down at her, his finesse rather stunning for such a large man.

"Ah mademoiselle Rockbell, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Not sure where this was going she carefully extended her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

He didn't extend his kiss to her hand, pulling her in to kiss both of her cheeks. Winry flushed deeply at the display. She was not accustomed to such a greeting from a man she had never met. It would have been nice to know why Edward thought she might require his presence.

"My name Alex Armstrong and I am here to help you plan your wedding!"

She had been expecting him to say a variety of things but wedding plans did not even cross her mind. Oddly she had not even thought of them herself. Partly because despite her brief try at the alter, she had had no hand in actual planning nor did she have the desire. But this time around it was different, this time around she would still be Winry when all was said and done. While she might take on a new last name, she would hardly take on a title or a way of life.

Trying to keep the bewildered look off her face, she smiled kindly at him. "Edward asked you to do this?"

Grinning broadly he beamed with pride. "He did, and I am most happy to oblige. Now we will only need to make minor changes to the grounds but aside from that you are a vision my dear! My assistant Maria will take your measurements and then we will create a gown fit for a queen!"

Winry blanched at the thought of large bows and frills, her last dress had not left pleasant memories. Her eyes widening she tried to gently dissuade his overwhelming excitement. Taking a deep breath she smiled in bewilderment, "Mr. Armstrong you have wonderful ideas, I just…I don't need all of that. Really I was thinking a small and modest wedding would be best."

Not at all dissuaded, Alex winked at her. "Nonsense! Mr. Elric has asked me to make this wedding something befitting a true duchess."

Winry cast a longing gaze at the door, wishing that Edward were present beside her. "Trust me Mr. Armstrong I do not fit the title of duchess."

Shaking his head slightly he smiled kindly at her, "Please call me Alex, but I must beg your forgiveness because I do believe you are wrong. It is clear from the way Mr. Elric talks about you that you are worthy of far grander things than even a duchess could possibly possess."

Flattered by his compliments Winry pushed away her earlier discretions and let the man have his way. Despite the occasional moment of disbelief, she had to admit that Maria and Alex's wedding plans were the perfect distraction. She wondered when Edward had found the time to acquire their assistance; while the fact that he had even thought about it at all was rather surprising. Part of her, however small, was waiting for him to bail. Waiting for him to realize that she was not worth the trouble.

"…now we looked at a month from today and found a wonderful opening at the magnificent chapel only a slight distance away."

The word month quickly startled her out of her drifting thoughts. "A _month_ from today?"

As if she had never uttered a word to the wiser, Alex continued exuberantly, belaying all of his grand ideas to a rather dazed woman. It wasn't until Edward cleared his throat from the doorway that the man ceased his performance on words.

Though his lips curled up upon seeing her, he couldn't hide the exhaustion on his face. Instead of joining her she could have strangled him as he merely winked in her direction and set off down the hallway. It wasn't that she didn't like Alex or Maria; she just didn't know how much more she could socialize about flowers and dress material. A few hours later she finally managed to lead the two of them out, her head still buzzing with the rather lengthy task of invitations at her disposal.

With some help from one of the maids, she finally managed to navigate the hallways to find Edward sitting down in his father's study. Knocking gently on the door she waited for him to answer.

"Please do not disturb unless it is of the upmost importance."

She noticed that his head had not lifted from the pile of papers before him; obviously he had not noticed it was her that knocked. Ignoring his statement, she stepped pointedly in his direction. "I should hope that I am included in the latter."

Immediately his head rose up, his face calming at the sight of her. "Winry!" He rubbed his temples briefly. "I'm sorry; things have really taken a turn for the worst around here. Politicians are scared that they will be targeted next if they make a stand, hell their scared if they don't make a stand. But enough about that…"

He pushed back his chair, rising to meet her. She let him snake his arms around her waist. "…how was _your_ day?"

Winry gazed lovingly into his eyes trying not to hurt his feelings, "It was sweet of you to find Alex and Maria to help with the wedding…but you know I don't care about things like that. All I ask is that you stand across from me at the altar. It does not matter if I wear rags or if we simply marry in this very room…all that I care about is that it's you. I only want a wedding so that I can marry you."

Edward sighed as if he had been expecting her declaration. "You know I feel the same, but I don't want you to regret this…I don't want you to one day wake up and wish you had had that beautiful dress or that you had walked down the isle of the most breathtaking chapels New England has to offer." His shoulders slumped a little. "I don't want you to regret choosing me, when you could have had so much more."

When she opened her mouth to contrast just how absurd it was to think such thoughts she was stopped by his fingers on her lips. "While I am not a Duke, my father has done quite well here and I have saved enough in this lifetime to shower you with such things you deserve."

He kissed her temple lightly, "Will you not let me do this for you?"

Narrowing her eyes she shot him a playful look, "Edward you're spoiling me!"

Edward shook his head, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "That is impossible."

Not sure why she was protesting any of it, she receded willingly, falling deeper into his embrace. "One month."

He pulled back slightly, his face masked with concern. "Is that too soon?"

Winry rolled her eyes with a coy smile, "An hour from now would not be too soon. Though, you are a fool to think that I am going to let you escape the exuberant Mr. Armstrong."

Edward chuckled apologetically. "I have no doubts that he will do a wonderful job, but I don't know if I can personally stand his charisma for long periods of time. I do hope you forgive me for leaving you with him this afternoon."

She joined in on the laughter this time, a content smile finding its place on her lips. "I forgive you, but it's only because of one thing."

"And what would that be?"

Winry grinned up at her fiancé, "That you kiss me again."

He looked at the passion in her eyes, his voice husky with intent. "If that's the case, then I plan on making it up to you for the rest of our lives."


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Alas, the wedding. I decided to change things up, this is the first chapter in which it comes from Edwards POV. I must say this story keeps morphing into something more than I ever planned...it just can't end it, not yet anyways!

Chapter 18:

The violins struck up their cord as the audience rose to their feet, their heads turning to witness the woman walking through the archway. The beautiful ivory gown flowed out like silk, the long terrain following her every step, slow and precise as they were. His clammy hands and shortness of breath were forgotten in the instant she turned her gaze on him. Even with the gauzy veil shielding her face, there was no hiding her beauty. Instead of standing beside him, his brother had taken the honor of escorting his bride down the aisle. Once they were in front of him, Edward couldn't help the choked up feeling that came over him. It dawned on him as Alphonse pulled her veil back and kissed her on the cheek that this was the single greatest moment of his life.

There were no guests, no priest and certainly nothing else of any true consequence in his mind besides the woman in front of him. He had no need for any of the things around them; he had eyes for only her. The idea that she had once walked up the isle to someone else had taken his jealousy, but it was impossible to feel jealous about something when he had all that he wanted in front of him. He supposed it was something of a miracle that they were even standing together. It had seemed like fate was conspiring against them for quite a period of time.

When it came down to reciting their vows he waited with baited breath. He would never admit to her that he had practiced his vows to his bemused brother more times than was truly necessary.

Holding onto her hand, he pushed his nerves down and spoke from his heart.

"I Edward take you Winry to be my wife, my best friend and the woman of my heart. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." He recited lovingly.

Once he slipped the ring onto her finger he watched as she grew teary eyed, the extraordinary beauty only amplified through her happiness.

"I Winry take you Edward to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

When she slipped the band around his finger he wanted right then and there to whisk her off her feet so that it might just be the two of them. When the priest finally finished up the ceremony he was only briefly aware of the audience as he was permitted to at last kiss his bride. It was teasing to have to let her out of his embrace to walk back down the aisle.

The awaiting carriage sat ready for them, the horses adorned with fresh fall flowers. After helping her in, he couldn't contain his excitement as he bounded in after her. He didn't care that their guests might be expecting them to wave, he pulled her close to him unable to live a second longer without kissing his wife.

"Are you happy Mrs. Elric?" He whispered as they parted at last.

His face went slack as he noticed her misty eyes begin to overflow, trails of tears running down her face. A deep pain surfaced within him as he watched her cry. "My love, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, kissing him hard on the mouth before sitting back to wipe her eyes. "I am crying because I am happy." Her brilliant smile was enough to reassure him as they spent the rest of the ride in each other arms with the occasional kiss.

As they rode through the streets of the town back to his father's estate he noticed briefly a large gathering of British soldiers outside old man Watson's tavern. He eyed the sight as they passed by, his curiosity only stifled by the small sigh of content that came from his wife as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Forgetting about the scene he kissed her on the forehead.

"Must we attend our reception?" She voiced sullenly.

Edward chuckled, he was glad to hear she was thinking along the same lines as him. "Love, you stole the words right from my mouth." He teased, "But I do believe we must attend, that Armstrong is an intimidating man, I don't think after all his work he would allow us to sneak away so easily."

Winry groaned, her face still beaming. "I shall count down the minutes, nay seconds until we are alone again."

Edward felt an unfamiliar wave of lust seize him as he thought about them being alone at last. "You are reading my mind." He added in a low and husky voice.

Wanting to prolong their time together a little longer before he must share her with their guests, he advised the coach driver to perhaps take the scenic route. With more time on their hands Edward wasted none of it, his hands already feeling the inseparable need to touch her. It should not have come as a shock to him that she was all too willing to let him.

When the coach came to a sudden stop Winry pushed him away gently with a sigh. "We have the rest of our lives." She reminded him with a coy smile.

Frowning he pulled her back into his arms. "Why wait?" He added with a hint of deviousness.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Come on, they must all be wondering where we are."

As they made their entrance the room silenced at once, the musicians halting their play. His father gathered their attention, his gaze on the newlyweds.

Ed knew his father was trying to make up for lost time and though he would never admit it aloud, he wasn't sure he still harbored the same ill will as he had before. Prior to the wedding he had been to his dismay of great help and kindness. With Winry's prodding he had stopped his outward expressions of dislike for him as of late.

"Welcome guests, family and friends. Today I am a proud father and a lucky man." He gestured towards Winry and Edward. "Winry, my dear, it is my deepest pleasure to have you join our family."Hohenheim smiled and Edward found himself shocked, the man never smiled. "Edward, my son, you have made me a proud father today. I wish both of you all the happiness in the world. If there has ever been a tale of love conquering all, I believe we could all do well to follow in your example."

Edward was stunned, that had to be the single most fatherly thing the man had ever said to him. "Ruddy bastard." He mumbled halfheartedly under his breath.

Winry squeezed his hand, "You two." She chuckled softly.

He was not one to dance; the art form was of a particular loss to him. So how he was currently whirling across the dance floor was strictly and unequivocally his wife's doing. However he wasn't about to complain, having her in his arms was pleasure enough to avoid his usual ill disposition towards the matter. Especially when he produced several daring moves that led her short of breath, but flushed with happiness. This was why he had married her, he wanted this, and he wanted to be the one to make her smile. When his younger brother interrupted, he begrudgingly allowed him to take over. The brief moment of rest looked rather orchestrated as his father managed to miraculously appear by his side. That clever brother of his would not be able to hide in his wife's arms for long. He would make sure to ream him out for allowing him to be stuck in his father's presence.

"I suppose I should thank her." He voiced as they watched Winry and Alphonse dance across the floor.

"What for?"

Hohenheim sipped at the glass of whiskey in his hands. "For loving you."

This kind of conversation was not one which he had ever hoped to have with his father. "Every day I thank whatever force turns this world that they brought her to me."

"I'm sorry." His father spoke solemnly.

Edward wasn't sure where he was going with this. "What for?"

"I loved your mother dearly, I am sorry I could not keep her here for the two of you. She would have been proud of you."

Edward sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this topic, and it was suppose to be a happy day. "If you loved her, why didn't you come back?" He stared at Winry, who shot him a brilliant smile as she turned on the floor. "I could never leave her, I tried, but in the end I couldn't. So I want to know how it is, if you love her like you say you did, that you never came back for us."

The man looked much older than he had as he took another swig of his drink. "When I found out your mother was ill, I could not fathom what I should do. I knew that if I were to come home I would have to watch her die; I knew both you and Alphonse would blame me for not taking care of her. So I spent those days searching for a cure." He took another sip, his expression shifting to the floor. "I do not know the number of dead ends that I hit; I only know that when I received word of her death, I could not bare it any longer. Forgive me; I could not bare to see what my failure had done."

Edward thought of Winry and how he might feel if she were dying. What crazed state of mind would he be in, would he act as his father did? No, he knew what he would do. Perhaps it was a product of watching the mistakes of his father, but he knew he would have stayed by her side.

"I do not have it in me to forgive you father…at least not today. I will never understand why you chose your path, but it is useless to live in the past." It pained him to do so, but he knew it needed to be said. "Thank you for everything you have done for Winry and I, we are in your debt."

The older man looked as if he could cry, but he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his glass. "No my son, it is I who is in your debt."

As the night wore on Edward found himself dancing once again with his radiant wife. His feet were growing tired and he felt more and more anxious as the time flew by. While one of his father's comrades began a rather loud and boisterous discussion of politics and grievances against the governor Edward found the attention at last being drawn away from them.

Not wanting to waste the precious opportunity he quickly whispered into her ear and away they went. With several guests taking up residence at the manor for the occasion they had rented a room at the inn in town. While waiting for the coachman to harness the horses for their trip into town he decided a night stroll would be a suiting endeavor.

With her arm twined through his, they walked in blissful silence, both content to just be with one another.

"So Mr. Elric, was keeping your promise everything you thought it would be?" Winry asked in reference to their childhood.

Edward didn't need to ponder the answer to that question. "Marrying you was an easy promise to hold onto." He kissed her on the forehead. "Keeping it was easier my love."

He could have stayed out there under the stars with her for longer, but the carriage must be ready. Not wanting to keep the coachman waiting was certainly a reason for heading back, but he also was looking forward to what the night had in store for them. As they headed back, he watched as Winry's face paled.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

Her grip on his arm tightened, "Did you hear that sound?"

They stopped walking, his ears perked in wait for what had frightened her so. Sure enough he deciphered the unquestionable sound of gun fire. His features twisted, it could be of sport, but he had a sinking feeling that their happiness was about to be cut short.

Approaching the manor he felt the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Stay here." He ordered his wife.

Winry's frightened expression changed at once, her eyes narrowing. "Till death do us part my love."

Edward frowned but didn't try and dispute it, she was a stubborn woman and he would probably be better off with her then without. As they hurried inside he could hear the shouts and the resonating of raised voices along the corridors. Hurrying forward they found themselves at the mercy of several armed soldiers. One look confirmed his suspicions, they appeared to be the same soldiers he had seen outside the tavern.

Stepping forward, he acted as a shield as he stepped in front of his wife. "What is the meaning of this?" He spoke harshly.

He looked around to see his father's grim face, one of his comrades holding a gun. Alphonse looked red in the face, like he had been yelling. This greatly disturbed him; his brother was never one to lose his temper.

An officer stepped forward, his eyes shrewd and calculating. "We will be in need of your accommodations, if you proceed to act in a treasonous manor I'm afraid we will resort to force."

Edward looked around, it seemed like everyone was alright. The gun powder smell in the room alluded to the trigger of their weapons however.

"I am afraid our home is full, as you can see we are celebrating a marriage. Surely you could find accommodations else ware?" His father pointed out with carefully concealed disdain.

The officer looked irritated, "It is a disgrace to the crown that you have allowed your lush guests to fire shots into the air to scare us away and deny us the right to a place to stay. You will either comply or you will be arrested."

He should not have been surprised that it was Winry who spoke next. "It is our deepest apology for the actions of our guests. Permit me to say however that your intrusion upon our celebration was not of the wisest decision. We do not have the room to house your soldiers, might I suggest the Kingsley residence a few miles east?"

The officer studied her with interest, his face betraying the shallow thoughts of his mind.

Edward stiffened at the look he was giving her, putting his hand protectively on his shoulder. "We can offer you transportation, but I'm afraid that is as far as our hospitality will allow for the moment." He added wondering what had conspired in the time they had taken their walk.

The officer looked at the witnesses all around them and the gun held by the man beside Hohenheim.

"This will be reported." He announced curtly, his options limited with the amount of people in opposition to his soldiers.

When at last the soldiers were gone, Edward could feel it coming. The room erupted in disgruntled and angry voices. This was not the first time that soldiers had arrived unannounced and unwanted into the privacy of someone's home. He had heard the stories of what some of the soldiers had committed in the town, it was no wonder his father refused to allow them to stay.

He confronted his brother in concern. "Al, are you alright?"

His brother let out a deep sigh. "I don't know it happened so fast; the soldiers were just as drunk as some of our guests. One of the men tried to corner that man's wife. "He gestured to the man with the gun. "Next thing I knew he had managed to take one of their guns and fired it at them."

Edward cringed, "I didn't see any blood…"

Alphonse shook his head quickly, "He didn't aim to shoot. It was more of a warning, but then things just spiraled out of control. I'm sorry brother." He added as an afterthought.

Edward frowned, "What are you sorry for?"

"This is your wedding night, I should have done something to stop this from happening."

Winry who had been silent at his side shrugged her shoulders. The concern still evident on her face though he could tell she was trying to hide it. "I'm afraid Edward and I are ringers for danger, it must follow our every step." Her face fell slightly as she looked up at him. "I suppose this means the night is void?"

Edward exchanged a look with his brother before deciding. "No, we won't let a bunch of high strung soldiers ruin this."

One of the workers of the manor looked sheepish when Edward asked if the carriage was still waiting for them. "My apologies Master Elric, but you have lent out the estates carriages to the soldiers."

Cursing under his breath he felt the anticipation of the night wear off. "I'm sorry Winry, looks like we are stuck here."

"Nonsense." Winry held her head in stubborn opposition. "I know for a fact that there are plenty of horses left for travel."

Despite the ordeal he found himself grinning widely as they waved to the remaining guests before taking off. The large mare didn't seem at all perturbed by the weight of both Ed and Winry. While he had envisioned a different scene, he had to admit that holding her as they rode through the night was the adventurous twist that had been missing. He had given up on hoping for a normal life, there would always be some kind of misadventure in their lives. But as he helped her down from the horse and through the doors of the inn, he knew he wouldn't exchange it for the world.

As he carried her over the threshold to their room, he couldn't stop his heart from racing. He found himself dumbstruck as to how in the world he had ended up with this beautiful girl as his wife. She looked nervous but expectant as she let him kiss her, his hands tangling in her hair.

"I love you Mrs. Elric." He murmured into her long locks.

She radiated perfection as she smiled back at him. "I love you Mr. Elric."

He couldn't describe the feelings that assaulted him as he stared, lost in her blue eyes. There was no other moment in his life he could compare it to. Winry turned around slowly, to allow for him to undo the ridiculous contraption women liked to call fashion. He heard her chuckle as he fumbled with the intricacies of the design, his mind foreign to its many mysteries.

When at last they were undressed he stared at her blushing face. She tried to cover herself up but he gently pushed away her hands. "Don't." He breathed softly.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly and he knew she was as nervous as he was. Seeing her laying there he felt lust, but he also felt an engulfing sense of gratitude for whatever caused her to love him. "You are the most beautiful creature." He whispered lovingly as he traced the curves of her body with his hands.

Her eyes closed in pleasure at his touch. She kissed him deeply, her eyes full of adoration. "Will you make me one more promise?" She asked breathlessly.

He kissed her shoulder blade in affirmation.

"Promise me forever."

At those words he held her head in his hands, a fierce love filling his ever pore. "Forever love."


End file.
